Summer in Hyrule
by ChocolateMilkLOL
Summary: Five teenagers get warped into Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and they can't go back home unless they fulfill their destiny's as the gardians of the Hero of Time. Rated T for naughty language! INFINITE-HIATUS!
1. Characters, Portal, and Hyrule?

_**Hey guys it's ChocolateMilkLOL here with a new story. It's the pre-qual to Christmas in Hyrule. Now I know what you might be thinking if you read my profile. I haven't posted CiH yet. I don't really care and so on to the story.**_

_**(A/N: **_Few minor changes. Mainly age changes.**_)_**

_**Disclaimer-I don't own LoZ or anything else mentioned in this chapter!**_

* * *

Summer in Hyrule: Chapter 1, Characters, Portal, and… Hyrule?

It was hot; very hot. For three weeks the sun blazed down causing a massive heat wave to hit Timmins Ontario. Now, being a northern town, residences would do anything to get out of the heat, even sit in one's basement and play video games all day. Down in the basement of the house on 123 Holly Drive three kids were eating fruit salad and chugging freezing bottles of various pops. With the door closed, TV on, and two fans on high they were content to just sit there and watch their friend Blaire play Nintendo 64.

Blaire was a brown haired Asian with really dark brown eyes. She wore a green t-shirt with the words 'Go Team Slytherin' in silver paint and baggy cargo pants. On her feet were rainbow coloured socks with 'left foot' and 'right foot' on them. A dark green belt was woven through her pants loops and her short hair hung to her shoulders. Spiking glue highlighted the layers in her hair while red contacts were in her eyes. She was gripping the game remote while pressing buttons and moving the control stick in various directions.

"I really don't get the point in this game." said Hannah who was sitting on the couch beside Blaire. She had brown eyes and a sky blue t-shirt and black capri pants. She had white ankle socks and her hair was down with the bangs pinned to the side. Hannah was tall and Blaire, being 5 foot 5 reached only her bottom lip. She watched confused as the figure in green ran around the TV screen.

"Me neither, it's just Link running around talking to a bunch of midgets who hate him…" said Emily taking a swig from her root bear. She was the third one on the small un-comfy couch. Emily wore a B.C. Lions football jersey with brown capris. She had grey ankle socks and her hair was spiked with a head band in it.

"Exactly," mumbled Blaire through a mouthful of fruit salad. The two girls rolled their eyes at their friend's violent personality and continued to watch the screen.

"Hey Em? When's Christian and Ray s'pose to be here?" asked Blaire to Emily. She shrugged her shoulders. The girls continued to watch the screen. A silence fell and none of them knew what to say.

…

"Cheese nuggets are yummy!" yelled Blaire randomly. Emily and Hannah raised their eyebrows. "What? I don't like silence, it creeps me out."

"Then how do you get to sleep at night?" asked Hannah rolling her eyes.

"That's different!" defended Blaire.

"Uh… right." said Emily eating a piece of apple. Blaire smiled and started to hum the theme from Legend of Zelda. They sat there listening and watching Link and Zelda having a boring conversation about the creation of Hyrule.

All of a sudden the TV started flickering and the Nintendo 64 emitting an ominous purple glow. The girls looked around the room in confusion. Blaire started begging for the power not to go out when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" yelled Emily jumping up from the couch. She sprinted up the stairs, feeling like she hit a brick wall of heat when she reached the top. "Huh, seems the basement really is a lot cooler."

Emily opened the door and smiled letting Ray and Christian inside.

"Oh my god! It's sooooo hot!" complained Ray kicking off his shoes and wiping his brow.

"This isn't Timmins," sighed Christian pulling on his shirt collar. "It's way too hot!" Emily nodded in agreement.

The two boys lived out at Kamiskotia and their houses beside each other's. Ray had jet black hair spiked in every possible direction and bright green eyes. He sported a red t-shirt with a flame design. His pants were light brown shorts with a black belt. Christian had a purple button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue shorts. His hair was blond and his face was covered in freckles. They were the same size but Ray was one year younger than everyone else who were eleven.

"Come on, we're all hanging out down stairs." said Emily beckoning her two friends.

In the basement…

"Umm Blaire? Is a purple hole thingy supposed to be on the TV screen?" asked Hannah nervously. Blaire looked up from the Nintendo. She stood up and inspected the TV.

"Hmm… maybe it's a portal." said Blaire.

"A portal, to where?" asked Hannah.

"… Inside the game! If I'm right then this is a portal that can warp us into Legend of Zelda!" exclaimed Blaire looking excited. Hannah however looked doubtful.

"Ya, and what if it's not a portal to the game what if it leads somewhere else?" asked Hannah skeptically.

"Then let's test that theory." Hannah watched as Blaire stuck her arm into the TV. Then she pulled it out. She looked at it to see if anything was missing. "All fingers accounted for."

"You're stupid…" said Hannah sweat dropping. Blaire smiled and stuck her arm back into the portal. But this time she went 'oooh' and 'aaahh' as her arm disappeared and reappeared. Hannah rolled her eyes and went to join Blaire.

It was quite an odd sight. Emily, Christian, and Ray headed down stairs to find both Blaire and Hannah putting their arms into the TV then pulling them back out, all the while chanting 'ooooh' 'aaaaaaah'. All three friends raised their eyebrows.

"*cough* Uh… guys?" Emily walked into the basement and coughed to get the girls' attention. They turned their heads in surprise.

"Umm… W-we can explain." they both stuttered hiding their arms behind their backs. Christian and Ray looked at each other and Emily sweat dropped.

"It's… a… a portal…" mumbled Blaire trying to explain. "A portal into the game."

"We were trying to see if it worked." said Hannah. They all gathered around the TV, which had started to glow brighter.

"Hmm… let's go in!" exclaimed Blaire fist pumping the air. The others shrugged their shoulders not knowing really what to do. "Come on! My parents won't be back until Friday and today's only Monday. Let's go, it'll be fun!"

"I'll come with you." said Hannah.

"Me too." said Emily.

"Us too!" added Ray and Christian.

They all nodded to each other. The portal seemed to have sensed something was going on so right on queue the portal grew bigger. Blaire took some steps back and onto the couch. She then ran and leaped head first into the portal. Hannah was next and she did the same thing as Blaire and disappeared into the TV. Emily followed soon after and all that were left were Ray and Christian. They were about to go in when Ray spotted something grey and white sniffing around on the couch. Going up to it he noticed it was one of Blaire's three rats. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. Christian, looking annoyed asked him if he was ready. He nodded and they both jumped into the portal.

In Hyrule Castle's garden…

"Link, you must go and collect the other two spiritual stones and bring them back here! If you don't I'm sure that that man will destroy Hyrule! We have to get the Triforce before Ganondorf, and then defeat him!" said Zelda to Link.

"Don't worry princess! I will get the stones and even of it's the last thing I do!" said Link smiling reassuringly to Zelda. She smiled back then blinked quickly.

"Oh, one more thing…" she said reaching into her pocket. She took out a decorative letter with her signature. "Take this letter. I'm sure it will be of use to you."

Link nodded and stuffed the paper into his dimensional pocket. Taking one last glance through the window into the throne room he hurried off to the exit. He got half way when there a flash of multi coloured light. A portal opened in the sky above him and five people fell from it. Link jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by a brown haired girl.

"Gaaaaaaaaah! That hurt!" she yelled as she fell on her stomach. Both Link and Zelda cringed as four other people fell on top of the girl. Moaning and groaning the five kids started recovering from their fall.

"Ugh we're alive!" mumbled a black haired boy rubbing his head. The blond, who was under him grumbled something inaudible and pushed the younger boy off, and slid to the ground himself.

The girl with the orange jersey coughed as the weight was lifted off her back and stumbled off the doggy pile. Meanwhile the tallest teenager sat up looking very confused.

"Uhh… where's Blaire?" she asked looking around. Her friends sweat dropped. Just then something shifted under Hannah.

"Get off me you great loaf!" said the girl's muffled voice. She jumped in surprise and moved off her friend. The brown haired girl slowly turned over. Her face was full of dirt and grass and she was looking very mad. Her friends took a couple of steps back in case their friend started to spazz out. Christian coughed and went to help his friend up. She smiled gratefully and brushed dirt from her clothes.

"Um… question!" piped up the boy with black hair. The brown haired girl looked over to him. "Where exactly are we?"

"Hmm…" everyone looked around at the courtyard. Then they spotted Zelda and Link just staring at them with a very shocked expression. The teenagers stared back. No one blinked and it was like they were having a staring contest. It lasted for at least ten minutes when some knight broke the silence.

The knight was walking by one of the windows of the courtyard when he spotted six kids he didn't recognize and Princess Zelda. The boy that was dressed in green and the princess were staring in shock at five other kids. He rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Hey you kids! Stop messing around!" he yelled through the open window. All the eyes snapped in his direction. He grumbled something under his breath and threw a bomb into the garden. 'That should teach them…'

Link was the first one to snap out of shock. He yelped in surprise as he noticed the bomb that was about to explode. "Everybody run! The bomb is going to explode."

Zelda, Link and the other kids started running around the courtyard screaming their heads off and bumping into each other. They all ran across the courtyard as far away from the bomb as they could. It glowed red then exploded with a giant boom! Blaire jumped into Christian's arms while Emily jumped into Hannah's. Ray looked didn't have anyone to hold him so he ran to Link (who had his arms out waiting for Princess Zelda) and jumped into his arms. Not expecting that much weight the Link's knees buckled and both boys fell to the ground. Zelda stood there looking surprise then started laughing her head off. The other teenagers turned to the laughing and they started laughing when they saw the two boys.

"B-Blaire you t-to heavy!" Christian managed to say in between laughs. His arms gave away and he dropped Blaire onto the ground. She didn't notice though because she was having a laughing fit.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Hannah let Emily onto her feet and they continued laughing. Link blushing and looking mad got up and turned away from everyone while Ray lay on the ground looking dazed. Meanwhile Blaire was laughing so hard that everyone else stopped and turned to look at her. Tears were falling from her eyes and she was holding her stomach.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" her friends sweat dropped getting tired of her laughing. Suddenly they jumped in surprise as she sat bolt upright. "ENOUGH WITH THE FUN!"

"What's going on here?" everyone looked up as a tall woman entered the courtyard. The six kids including Link had the weirdest looks on their faces while Zelda smiled.

"Impa!" she exclaimed.

Impa was super buff and was wearing purple and silver armour. Her silver hair was in a ponytail and she had face paint markings on her face. She walked up to the group and spoke to all of them. "Hello, I am Impa of the Sheikahs. I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. Everything is exactly as the Princess foretold."

"Yes, Link said he will go and find the spiritual stones!" said Zelda. Impa smiled and looked at the other kids looking kind of awkward.

"Princess what about the five figures standing in the light?" asked Impa motioning to the five kids. They looked up surprised.

"Wait, we were in Princess Zelda's dream?" asked Blaire. Impa nodded and Link stepped forward to talk.

"Yes! Isn't it an honour to be in the Princess' dream?" exclaimed Link looking at Zelda admirably. Blaire gagged and stuck out her tongue.

"Eew, ZLink shipping!" she gagged. The others looked at her confused.

"Z whating?" asked Zelda looking confused. Blaire shook her head and Zelda brushed it off still looking confused. Impa coughed to get everyone's attention.

"My role in the Princess' dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby… There is a mysterious power in these notes. Now listen carefully." Impa put her fingers to her lips and whistled six soothing notes. The sound echoed through the courtyard and everyone felt relaxed. Link took out his ocarina and repeated the notes to Impa. She smiled and joined in and the two played the song once before another instrument could be heard. Everyone turned to Blaire. She had her flute out and was blowing the notes of the song. Impa and Link continued and the trio made a beautiful song. Even the knight that threw the bomb at them looked out into the courtyard. Finally they stopped.

"You've learned Zelda's Lullaby!" chanted Emily. The five kids laughed and looked back to Impa.

"If the castle soldiers find you, there will be trouble. Let me lead you six out of the castle." they all nodded and fallowed Impa out to the entrance of Hyrule castle. There they looked out to the smoking volcano in the distance. "Brave lads and ladettes…" (A/N: Ladettes? O.o) "We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule! Take a good look at that mountain. That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. At the foot of Death Mountain you will find my village, Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised. You should talk to some of the people there before going up the mountain. The song I just taught you has some mysterious power. Only Royal Family members are allowed to learn this song." Link nodded taking everything in that Impa was saying. "Remember, the song will help you along the way. Now I must go. Good luck young ones!" Everyone covered their eyes as Impa threw a deku nut to the ground and in a flash of light she disappeared.

"How did she do that?" exclaimed Hannah looking around. The others just ignored her and looked at the distant volcano. Meanwhile Blaire went up to Link.

"Hiya! I'm Blaire." Link turned to the brown haired girl and smiled. She smiled back and motioned to the blond and the black haired boys. "This is my boyfriend Christian and his friend Ray."

"I'm Emily!" said Emily waving.

"And I'm Hannah!"

"Hey, well these are kind of weird circumstances to meet on but Hyrule's fate is on our shoulders so let's go on the adventure of our lives!" the other yah'd with determined expressions on their faces and they walk bravely forward.

* * *

**_Well that's the rnd of the chapter. If you notice any apostrophys or quotation marks missing then send me a message or something cuz they were gone when I uploaded the story and I had to put them back in so... ya._**

**_RR!_**

**_(A/N: _**Pretty sure I fixed the quotation marks problem. *sweat drop***_)_**


	2. Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch

_**Disclaimer-**_ I don't own anything!

_**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I'd like to apoligize for the missing apostrophes and quotation marks in the first chpater. I have no idea what happened. This chapter might be a bit boring since I consider it a filler chapter so I hope for the best and that you'll enjoy it!**_

* * *

Summer in Hyrule: Chapter 2, Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch

Six kids looked around at the old-style village as they walked into Kakariko Village. All around them were houses, shops, and people going around and doing their daily business. There were workers taking their breaks and a lady in front of them looking very worried. Link saw this and instantly and asked what the matter was.

"Excuse me?" he asked tapping the lady on the shoulder. She twirled around quickly and looked down at Link.

"Yes?" she asked blowing her nose into her tissue.

"You look really upset. Is there something wrong?" The five other kids rolled their eyes coming to a stop at the lady.

"Oh, will you help?" the lady asked grabbing Link on the shoulders looking very hopeful. Link looked weirdly at the lady then nodded his head.

"What do you need help with?" he asked.

"My cuccos ran away! Please could you find them for me?"

"Why can't you go find them yourself?" asked Ray looking annoyed.

"Ya, we have stuff to do!" added Blaire.

"Oh come on guys!" pleaded Link. "Don't we have time to help her?"

"Does it look like we have time?" asked Blaire.

"Oh please if you help me I'll give you something useful!" said the lady. Blaire rolled her eyes and started walking towards Goron City. Christian sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him.

"Come on, we can spare 10 minutes to help." he said. Blaire furrowed her brow then finally nodded. The lady looked so happy you'd think that any minute she would burst sunshine and rainbows.

"Everybody gather 'round." said Blaire gathering everyone into a tight circle. "If we want to find this ladies chickens..." everybody turned their heads towards the cucco lady and watched her run and dance around before turning back to the circle. "We're going to have to work together. Link and Ray, go look around the west side."

"Got it." they both said.

"Hannah and Emily, go look around the east and me and Christian wi-"

"Christian and _I_" corrected Hannah.

...

"Fine. Christian and I will look around the south, then when you're done looking in your areas we'll come back here and look around. Ready... BREAK!" everybody yah'd and went to look for the cuccos.

5 hours later...

By the time everyone had finished finding the cuccos and brought them back to the lady the sun was setting and the cucco lady had gone inside to eat. All the teenagers were exhausted, full of dirt, and they had grass and twigs in their hair. They slumped down resting on the fence that held the cuccos in and started picking stuff out of their hair.

"Grrr... I told you we shouldn't have helped her!" exclaimed Blaire trying fix her messy brown hair. Her friends only rolled their eyes.

"Well at least we'll get something special..." said Link trying to cheer everyone up.

"Speaking of special," said Ray looking around. "Where's that weird lady with our reward."

"Right here!" everyone jumped in surprise as the cucco lady came up behind them. They got up on stiff legs and saw she was holding something behind her back. Blaire cocked her eyebrow and the lady smiled widely. "Thank you ever so much for getting my cuccos back! In order to repay you for your kindness I'll give you these!" She took a mall wooden crate from behind her back and held it out for the kids. They looked at it for five minutes not sure what they were suppose to do. The cucco lady kept smiling but you could tell she was getting annoyed.

"Ummm... what are these?" asked Christian.

"There bottles," answered the lady taking one from the crate and handing it to Link. He took the bottle and examined it. "And they're made from glass. Bottles are very useful so just take them OK?" she shoved a bottled into each of their hands and went to go back inside. They stood there in a daze for a couple minutes before snapping back to reality. They looked at their hand where the lady had placed the bottles.

"Ummm... soooo... what do we do now?" asked Hannah shoving her bottle in her dimensional bag. Ray, Christian, and Emily shrugged their shoulders putting their own bottled in their dimensional bags.

"We should probably head up to Goron City now." said Link pointing to the smoking mountain.

"But it's almost sun down and I'm starving." complained Blaire rubbing her stomach.

"Hey not that I think about it, I'm starting to get hungry too." said Emily. The others looked at each other and then looked at their stomachs. Nodding their heads in agreement they went to look for a place to stay.

They looked all over town asking if they could stay overnight but no one would let them stay. Soon the sun was down and the stars were starting to some out. They were tired and had resorted to going out to Hyrule field and looking for a place to stay. They reached the top of a tall grassy hill when Blaire collapsed and rolled onto her back. Christian went and sat down beside her and started playing with her hair. Emily and Hannah were both looking around to try and spot someplace to stay and Ray had gone to soothing his rumbling stomach.

As the moon shone down on the six kids, trouble they didn't know about was starting to approach. From out of the ground stalchildren emerged. They walked like zombies towards the group, their red eyes glowing menacingly. The first to notice the approaching danger was Link who was playing his ocarina softly. Well actually it wasn't Link, but a blue orb of light that was glowing in his hat. This blue orb of light was none other than Link's fairy companion, Navi. She sensed the stalchildren and flitted from under his hat to in front of his face.

"Link, I have a bad feeling!" she said nervously tapping Link on the nose to get his attention. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Oh Navi, I forgot that you were asleep in my hat!" said Link cheerfully. The others looked over to see who Link was talking to.

"Right, but that's not important right now!" she exclaimed looking around nervously. "There's danger around and it's heading right towards us!"

"What do you mean?" Link asked tipping his head to the side. "I don't see anything dangerous."

"Uh... guys," said Hannah pointing towards a bunch of red lights. "I'm not sure what those are but they don't look very friendly..."

"That's what I'm talking about!" exclaimed Navi. "Those are stalchildren, and they aren't the welcoming committe so let's get out of here!"

"Hey guys, I think I found a place to go!" everyone got up and hurried over to Emily. She was pointing towards the middle of the field where you could see faint lights and vague outlines of buildings. They wasted no time on getting away from the stalchildren and headed for the lights.

"Gaah, why are there so many of these things?" wailed Blaire as she dodged an attack from one of the stalchildren. As another one tried to take a swipe at her she avoided it and punched it harshly in the face. It crumbled into a heap of bones. Blaire smiled satisfyingly and turned to the others.

"Let's hurry up. We don't want them surrounding us now." she said starting towards their destination. Her friends nodded their heads quickly and followed their friend.

Soon they got where they wanted to go and hurriedly made heist to get to safety. But the only thing stopping them from that was there was a giant fence in the way. They all stopped and stood in front of the fence looking pissed. Blaire's eyebrow twitched and she looked towards Link and Navi.

"So... what do we do now?" she asked pointing towards the fence. Link shrugged his shoulders and Navi flitted angrily in front of the girl's face.

"And why are you asking us?" she asked angrily.

"... I don't know..." Navi almost fell out of the air by the girl's stupidity. Hannah, Emily, Christian, and Ray all laughed. Blaire and Link joined in after, and even Navi started in.

The whole group were laughing loudly for no in-particular reason which seemed very weird to the farm girl who saw them. She looked oddly at them but smiled as she saw the boy she had talked to at Hyrule Castle in the light of the lamp.

"Fairy boy," she exclaimed. "What are you doing here at this hour?" everyone looked up in surprise and saw the girl smiling at them. Link smiled as well and went up to her.

"Hey Malon, did your dad get home alright?" he asked kindly. She laughed and nodded her head.

"He got home fine." she said. "And when he did I gave him a good talking to."

"Well that's good." said Link.

"*cough* Um... Linky can you ask your friend if we can stay here tonight?" asked Blaire. Link smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Malon, my friends and I were wondering if we could stay here for tonight." asked Link.

"Oh sure! Follow me!" she undid the gate letting the kids inside. They followed her to the entrance of Lon Lon ranch when they got there the background music changed from nothing to a soothing melody. Malon lead them to her house and let them inside. The smell of cooked food hit their nostrils as they entered the house's kitchen. Their mouths started to water as they walked past the food. She smiled and led them to a stair case and brought them upstairs.

"Here are your rooms." she said pointing to two doors across from each other and one more beside the room to the one on the left. "And the washroom is down the hall to your right. I'll let you guys figure out who your rooming with then I'll call you down for dinner." they watched as Malon walked back downstairs.

"I call rooming with Christian!" exclaimed Blaire grabbing her boyfriend's arm and hugging it tightly. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Aww, that's cute." said Hannah smiling. "I'll room with Emily then."

"Alright I get Link!" yelled Ray fist pumping the air. Everyone including Link took a step back.

"Why am do I have to be stuck with him?" asked Link shuffling over to Christian. "Why can't I room with Christian?"

"Grrrr! Stay away from meh man!" exclaimed Blaire shoving the Hylian into Ray. They both lost their balance and fell to the ground. Everyone laughed then went into their corresponding rooms. Navi, deciding she didn't want to stay in a room with two boys so she flitted into Hannah and Emily's room.

"Hey guys, mind if I stay with you tonight." she asked. Both girls nodded and Navi went to set up her quarters on a coffee table in the middle of the room. It was a fairly good size and had a crackling fire in it. Two double beds were beside each other with a bedside table in between them. On the far side of the room there was a big window with a perfect view of the corral. The curtains hanging on it were sky blue. The walls were a shade darker while the ceiling was white.

Back in Christian and Blaire's room Blaire had leaped onto the bad and was lying face up. Christian laughed and went to look out the room's window. It was similar to the other room but instead of shades of blue it had shades of red. The curtains were a deep red while the walls were light red. In the fireplace were hot cinders glowing a soft red. Two beds were placed side by side and two lamps stood beside each bed.

"Hm... I wonder how Link and Ray are getting along." wondered Christian looking over to Blaire. She turned over to look at him and smirked.

"I wonder too..."

"You mean you don't have video games where you come from?" exclaimed Ray. The two boys were getting along fabulously well and had started talking about each other's lives.

"Nope, heck we don't even have electricity." Ray stared wide-eyed at the Hylian. Link just shrugged and looked around the room. It was a medium sized room with two beds, a window, and everything painted white or brown. He liked it. It was different than his tree house and warmer too. Not that it actually got very cold in the Kokiri Forest. But now that he was out of the woods and into a different part of Hyrule the seasons were changing and fall was in the air.

Back in Blaire and Christian's room Blaire had gotten up and was heading for the door. Christian looked up from a magazine about the latest Hyrulian fashions and tilted his head to the side.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Blaire stopped in the door way and looked back at her boyfriend.

"I thought I'd go help Malon in the kitchen!" she said and continued downstairs.

As Blaire walked into the ranch house's kitchen Malon looked up from a bubbling pot of something, something that smelled absolutely delicious! She smiled and continued to stir.

"Hi! Supper isn't ready yet but it will be soon." she said adding some spice into the pot.

"Is that chilli?" asked Blaire smelling the scent of chilli powder. Malon nodded. "Do you need any help?"

"Well... I could use help setting the table and serving the food."

"OK, how many people are eating?" she asked looking for some bowls. Malon put her finger to her chin and counted in her head.

"Umm... Well, me, you, my dad Talon, our farm hand Ingo, the fairy boy, those two girls, and the two other guys! So that's nine!" Blaire nodded and placed everything out on the table. About 15 minutes later the chilli was ready and Malon had gone outside to get her dad and Ingo. Meanwhile Blaire rushed upstairs and said that supper was ready while poking her head into every room. Everyone rushed downstairs to have supper because they hadn't eaten for a while.

Once everyone was seated down at the table, with the help of Blaire and Link they were able to carry the overly large pot of chilly over to the table and started serving. Everybody dug in and after half an hour of stuffing their faces everyone was full to the brim. Blaire, Hannah, and Emily helped clear the table while the boys went upstairs to get ready for bed. Once the girls were done they headed upstairs as well and argued about who was going to have a shower first.

"I'm going to have a shower first!" said Hannah putting her hand on the handle of the washroom door. Emily scowled.

"I should take a shower first! Have you smelled me today?" Meanwhile as Hannah and Emily argued Blaire, who was talking with Navi came out of Blaire's room and stopped in surprise. They stood there with a large anime sweat-drop on the side of their heads. They looked at each and then looked back at the arguing girls. Blaire sighed and trudged forward shoving the two aside and going into the washroom slamming and locking the door after her. Hannah and Emily stared wide eyed at the door not processing what had just happened. But they soon realized that they had been arguing over the washroom for nothing and had come to the conclusion that they had to get Blaire for stealing the washroom. They nodded their heads in agreement and they both started banging on the door to try and get in so they could give their friend a good beating.

Meanwhile in the washroom Blaire was in the shower rinsing her hair and humming Man in the Mirror by Michael Jackson. When she was finished she turned the water off, dried off, and got into her pyjamas. By the time she noticed that Hannah and Emily were banging on the door it was too late. The two girls burst in while Blaire was towel drying her hair and grabbed their friend. They took her by her arms and dragged her down the stairs, through the kitchen where Malon was staring at them, and out to the corral where the horses were grazing. They found some rope and tied Blaire to the fence and gagged her. They stood back and looked at their handy work. Blaire was struggling to get free and was probably cursing like a sailor but the sound was muffled by a towel they had borrowed from Malon. The two girls hive fived each other and went back inside wishing Blaire a good night. An anime sweat drop rolled down the side of her face as she watched her two best friends leave her tied up under the stars outside in the cold night.

* * *

_**Hey guys, how'd you like the chapter? Was it boring, slow? Well I hope the next chapter I write will be a bit more event full. I'd like to thank **_msfcatlover _**for being the first reviewer for Summer in Hyrule.**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**-CMilkLOL**_


	3. Short Term Memory Loss and Weapons

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I was just being reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally lazy, eheh don't get mad. And plus I finished this chapter on Tuesday 22 February 2011 but FanFiction was broken so. :'( Sooooooo anyways! Now, on to the story!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Legend of Zelda or anything else you know I don't own mentioned in this chapter! :'(**_

* * *

Summer in Hyrule: Chapter 3, Short Term Memory Loss and Weapons!

"Ah, ah, ahhhh choooooo!" Blaire sneezed violently into her tissue and continued to shiver. Meanwhile Malon had come into the living room with a big cup of green tea with honey and lemon in it.

It was 5:50 in the morning when Malon, Talon, and Ingo had gotten up to do the daily chores on the farm when they saw Blaire tied to the fence. She sighed and woke her up. She had caught a cold and was shivering because of the cool air. Malon brought Blaire inside and now everyone was awake and was sitting in the living room. Hannah and Emily looked at each other then back at their friend.

"Umm… Blaire?" the brown haired looked up from her tea. The two girls smiled nervously and scratched the back of their heads. "We're sorry we tied you outside."

"Ya, we'll do anything to make it up to you." added Hannah. Blaire tipped her head to the side for a moment considering their offer then smiled.

"Nawh, you guys don't have to do anything for me. I know you didn't mean anything." Hannah and Emily sighed with relief then went to give Blaire a big hug. But she put her foot out to stop them.

"Just don't get too near me because I don't want anyone on the team to catch a cold. We need everyone if we're going to save Hyrule." the two girls nodded their heads then backed off.

After 4 hours of falling asleep and talking everyone was invited to the kitchen to have breakfast. The table was once again set and bowls of cut fruit, syrup, and whipped cream were on the table as well. The smell of waffles was over whelming and a jug of fresh milk stood in the middle of the table. Everyone filed into the kitchen and started piling their plates with food.

"*cough cough* this looks delicious Malon!" said Blaire pouring a huge amount of syrup onto her already fruit and whipped cream covered waffles. The farm girl smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks Blaire! The ingredients are all fresh." Blaire made an inaudible sound through a mouth full of… well pretty much everything that was on her plate. Malon and everyone else laughed and continued to eat.

After stuffing themselves again the kids cleaned up the table and soon it was time for them to be on their way. Malon walked them to the entrance of Lon Lon ranch. They thanked her for everything and walked into Hyrule field waving the farm girl. They walked in Hyrule field for and short period of time before Navi flitted ahead of everyone and stopped. The kids looked at the blue fairy confused. She looked around then flew in front of Ray's face.

"Ray, I sense a presence in your pocket. I think we might have a tag along." said Navi pointing at the black haired boy's pants pocket. He stuck his hand in the pocket and pulled out a grey ball of fur. Blaire saw what Ray had pulled out of his pocket and smiled widely. She bounded up to him and grabbed the thing out of his hand.

"Whiska! I didn't know you came with us! Why didn't you tell me?" the ball of fur uncurled to reveal a sleepy grey rat, Blaire's rat to be exact. Emily rushed forwards as well and joined in with Blaire who had started talking baby talk to Whiska. The rat cuddled up to her owner then crawled to her shoulder. Blaire whirled around to look at everyone.

"Hey guys, we have a new member of the team!" she exclaimed. "Link and Navi meet Whiska, my best friend."

"Uhem?" Blaire blinked in surprise and looked to Christian, Emily, Hannah, and Ray. All four of them had their arms crossed and looked mad.

"Oh, eheh, you guys are my best friends too!" she said scratching the back of her head and laughing nervously. They rolled their eyes and they continued to walk to Kakariko Village.

As they entered the village and walked toward the house that the cucco lady lived in they saw her blowing her nose in a tissue. They also saw that the pen where the cuccos were supposed to be was empty. The group of kids sighed and went up to the lady. She saw them and instantly went and grabbed Link by the collar of his tunic.

"Oh will you please find my cuccos for me! They have all flown awaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Link sweat dropped and tried to pry the lady's hands from his tunic.

"We just helped you yesterday!" exclaimed Blaire throwing her hands up in the air. "Why can't _you_ look for them?"

"Because I'm allergic to them!" the lady was in absolute hysterics by then, and people were starting to stare. Emily, Hannah, and Ray glared back at the staring villagers demanding what they were looking at. Blaire sweat dropped.

"Then why do you even have them if you're allergic to them?" asked Christian trying to pull the lady away from Link.

"I don't know!" she cried hugging Link closer. "But what I do know is, is that you guys never helped me yesterday!"

"Yes we did!" they all said in unison.

"Yes you did, you even gave us these crappy bottles as a reward!" yelled Ray showing her his bottle. She blinked in surprise then lowered Link to the ground. The Hylian sighed with relief.

"Oh… oh my…" the others looked at each other then back at the cucco lady. "I'm so sorry, I remember now. I have short term memory loss so it's hard for me to remember most things."

All the kids' eyes twitched as they heard the lady's explanation. She laughed nervously and started backing away slowly. The kids just watched her apologize again and run away into her house. They sighed and turned to each other.

"Short term memory loss?" asked Ray sweat dropping. Blaire shrugged.

"I have short term memory loss. It's not that bad." said Blaire to Ray.

"Nawh, you don't have that." said Ray. "You're just stupid."

"… Want to say that again?" Blaire threatened.

"Uh… no I'm ok." he said backing up a bit. Blaire smiled and turned away. The others shrugged and followed her towards the entrance to the path to Goron City.

As the group approached the gate the knight standing guard spotted them and furrowed his brow. They didn't even notice him as they walked up to the gate. No ever does. 'I was time to make himself known' he thought. As they were about to go through he stopped them with his spear. They looked at him surprised.

"Halt! No one is allowed to go to go to Goron City unless they have permission by the Royal Family." said the guard in an important matter.

"We have permission though." said Link digging in his dimensional pocket for the signed letter Princess Zelda had given him. The guard rolled his eyes.

" you doooooooo." said the guard sarcastically. Blaire scowled at him.

"If you don't let us pass I'll beat your face in with an iron." she threatened. The knight just laughed and poked her playfully in the stomach with his spear. She growled the grabbed it, pushing the spear towards the guard and harshly poked him in the stomach.

"Ow! Why you little brat, get back here!" he charged at Blaire who laughed and skipped through the gate to Goron City. The guard chased after her while Link was still trying to find the letter. Finally after like 15 minutes he found it.

"I found it!" the guard looked up from where he had been cornering Blaire and walked over to the Hylian. "See, look it's from Princess Zelda."

He examined it closely and his eyes widened as he saw the Princess' signature. "Oh my, it is from Princess Zelda."

"Told ya so." boasted Link.

The guard read the letter aloud, "_Link is going to save Hyrule, please let him have access to anything he needs._"

"Hey, that idiot of a princess forgot to mention us in her stupid permission slip!" exclaimed Ray. Meanwhile the guard had burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Hannah looking confused. The guard started having a laughing fit and fell to the ground. Christian rolled his eyes while going over and kicking the guard in the head.

"Oww! Ugh whatever, I'll let you pass oh Hero-Who's-Going-To-Save-Hyrule." he stood up and went to stand in his usual spot. Link said thanks and the kids headed up the mountain.

The kids climbed up the steep mountain path avoiding the spider monster things, going past the boulder blocking the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern, staring oddly at Navi when she randomly targeted a flag pole, and finally entering Goron City. They looked around as they entered Goron City. They saw a plat form hovering above the middle of the room with bridges leading it, a path leading all the way down to the bottom, and a giant vase swirling around on the ground with a bunch of different faces on it. Link lead the way heading down the path but Blaire stayed behind.

"What is it love?" asked Christian looking back at her. Blaire tipped her head to the side examining the distance between the spot she was standing and the ground below her.

"Why don't we just jump?" she asked. The others looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ok." said Link. Blaire leaped and landed safely. Christian followed then Emily, Hannah, Link, and Ray. They did the same thing once again to get to the bottom of the room and walked to the room where Darunia, the Goron chief was.

"Sooooooo, how do we get in?" asked Hannah. Link thought for a minute then took out his ocarina. He stood in front of the door then played Zelda's Lullaby. The door opened and the kids headed into the room. They saw Darunia standing at the far side looking very mad.

"Yo wazzaaaaaaap D Dog?" asked Blaire going up to the chief Goron. He turned his head towards her and a very ugly scowl appeared on his face. Blaire stopped and backed away towards her friends.

"Um Darunia?" Link sheepishly walked up to the Goron.

"What the heck! Who the heck are you?" the kids jumped in surprise as they heard his booming voice. "When I heard the song of the Royal family I expected, their messenger had arrived, but… you're just a kid!"

Link sighed and didn't want to hear any more of the Chief's ranting so he pulled out his ocarina and played Saria's Song. A bouncy tune filled the room and soon Darunia was dancing along to it.

"Oh… oh, oh! Ya shake it baby!" the kids sweat dropped as they watched Darunia dance around for about ten minutes before Link stopped playing.

"Say kid that was a catchy tune. I'm feeling all happy now. So since you helped me I'll give the Goron bracelet. It'll help you lift up bomb flowers!" Link held up the bracelet while Blaire hummed "doooo do do do doooooooooooooo!" in the background.

"Hey what about us?" asked Hannah? Darunia looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We want Goron bracelets too!" exclaimed Hannah. The others nodded their heads in agreement. Darunia sighed and gave the others bracelets too.

"Yay we got the Goron bracelet!" yelled Emily. Everyone (except Darunia) laughed and walked out of the room.

"So where do we go now?" asked Christian.

"Dodongo's Cavern." said Link leading everyone outside. They walked down the path until they reached the entrance… which was blocked by a gigantic rock.

"Great now how are we supposed to get through?" asked Christian staring at the giant rock. Everyone thought for a moment before Blaire got an idea.

"Hey guys, remember the bomb flower and that goron we past when we were walking down the mountain?" asked Blaire pointing to the ledge above them. Her friends nodded. "Well we could throw that bomb over the ledge and it'll blow up the boulder."

"Hey you're actually thinking for once!" exclaimed Ray. Blaire turned around and punched him hard in the shoulder before grabbing Emily and walking back up the mountain.

Once the two girls were up there they yelled for everyone to back away from the boulder. Emily picked up the bomb flower and tossed it over the edge. Judging to the screams and yells from bellow Emily had missed the rock completely. Blaire looked over the edge to see her friends on the ground covering their heads from the falling debris.

"Hey watch where you're throwing those things!" exclaimed Link. Blaire yelled an apology and picked up another bomb flower. She tossed it down and it landed right beside the boulder. It exploded and the rock blasted into millions of pieces.

"Booyah!" yelled Blaire fist pumping the air. She motioned Emily to follow her as she climbed down the ladder.

The kids entered Dodongo's Cavern and they saw a wall that they could blow up. Link took a bomb flower and blow up the wall. They entered the next room to see a giant rock that looks like a giant lizard head, multiple doors, floating platforms, and lava.

"So here we are." said Blaire staring in awe at the dungeon. "Alright Link, you ready for this?"

"Yep."

"Alright then, lead the way." Link nodded and took the lead.

The group followed Link through the dungeon while blowing stuff up and collecting the map and a gold skulltula. The kids spazzed out a little when they reached the room where you had to fight the mini bosses because the only one with a weapon was Link. So Blaire, Emily, Hannah, Christian, and Ray jumped around the platforms distracting the other Lizalfo while Link killed the other one. Once they were finished the kids moved on through the dungeon. Finally they reached the room where Link gets his Bomb Bag. When they entered the room they saw six chests in front of them. Each chest was a different colour.

"Hey look," said Blaire going up to a red chest." the others went over to the chest with their favourite colour on it. Link opened his and got a bomb bag.

"Hey cool! I got a bomb bag!" Emily opened hers and pulled out a sword.

"OMG!" she exclaimed holding it up. "THIS IS SO SUPER-DUPER COOLS! AND THERE'S A COW ON IT!"

Emily's sword had a black hilt and silver guard. The blade was silver and shiny and there was a faint silver image of a cow on it. The sheath was black with silver thread patterns that made several flowers. She held it hung by her waist by a purple cloth. The other kids were excited to open their own chests after seeing what Emily got. Hannah hopped up and down with joy when she opened her chest. She held up a sword with a yellow hilt and gold guard. The blade shone brilliantly and it had a faint golden image of a gryphon on it. The sheath was gold with white thread embroidered on it. Hannah had her sword on her back held in place by a yellow cloth. Ray's reaction resulted him on running around the room waving his new sword around and yelling random things. It had a blazing orange hilt with a white guard. The blade was very sharp and had a faint orange image of a hawk on it. Its sheath was orange with black designs and it hung at his waist by a brown belt. Christian smiled widely when he saw his sword. It had a purple handle and a dark purple guard. The blade was silver with a faint purple image of a liger on it. (tiger crossed with a lion) The sheath was purple and had black designs on it. It was at his waist held in place by a purple belt. The last person to open their chest was Blaire. She opened it slowly and she pulled out a sword and a black sheath with red thread sewed into it. The sword was more Japanese styled like Emily and Hannah's, than Christians and Ray's. It was serrated and the hilt was blood red and black while the guard was gold. The blade was made of silver and it had a faded red image of a dragon on it.

"Oh. My. God." Blaire stared at her sword for a long time. The others stared at her.

"Hey Blaire," asked Christian walking up to his girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

…

"Blaire…?"

…

"! THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL BEANS!" the others jumped back in surprise as Blaire took her sword and swung it around in all directions almost cutting Hannah and Ray's heads off. Everyone screamed as Blaire maniacally ran around screaming things.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Blaire stop! You're going to kill us !" yelled Hannah. Somehow Emily had gotten behind Blaire and was close enough to tackle her. Blaire yelled in surprise as she face planted into the ground.

"Wow… I didn't even know I could take Blaire down." said Emily brushing the dirt off her clothes. Everyone except Blaire laughed. Christian helped her up and brushed the dirt out of her hair. She said her thanks then turned to Link.

"Hey Linky are we gunna keep going through the dungeon or what?" Blaire asked re sheathing her sword and put it on her back, holding it in place with a scarlet red cloth. Link's eye brow twitched in frustration then he led the way further into the dungeon.

The rest of the way to the boss room the kids spent their time slowly making their way through the dungeon. They beat up monsters, blew stuff up, and got lost several times. Finally after at least two hours they reached the boss room. They were tired and their cloths were dirty and ripped.

"Ugh, we finally reached the boss room." said Ray sitting down on the ground. The others did the same, but unfortunately they didn't have long to rest before King Dodongo made his appearance. The kids jumped up in surprise as he roared and stomped the ground angrily. They jumped out of the way as King Dodongo ran towards them. He was going around the room lashing out angrily.

"H-how do we stop him?" yelled Hannah dodging Dodongo's tail by an inch. The others ran to her.

"Navi what do we do?" asked Link fidgeting with his belt.

"This is a huge Dodongo that eats anything," she exclaimed dodging a falling boulder. "Give it a shock, and finish it off with your swords!"

"Give it a shock?" asked Ray looking confused.

"Shocks… wait a bomb! Link when Kind Dodongo opens his mouth throw a bomb in his mouth!" exclaimed Blaire. Link nodded. The group slip up and the kids waited for Dodongo to open his mouth. When he did to charge his fire attack Link took a bomb from his bag and chucked it into its mouth. It ate the bomb and it blew up in its stomach. Dodongo roared as the kids slashed at it. Finally King Dodongo recovered from the bomb and it curled up into a ball, and rolled around the room. The kids jumped back in surprise. It almost ran over Christian when Emily pulled him back into her corner.

"Hey," Christian panted. "I thought you hated me."

"Yeah well," she said pulling him back into the corner when Kind Dodongo rolled by once again. "If I ever let you die Blaire would kill me."

"Thanks." said Christian smiling. Emily rolled her eyes and pushed her friend away when Dodongo stopped rolling. The kids repeated the bomb-then-slash process once more before the third time King Dodongo charged his fire attack Link noticed he didn't have any bombs left.

"Shoot, I don't have any more bombs!" exclaimed Link looking at his friends desperately. The others looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces. Blaire noticed that King Dodongo was finished charging his attack and that Link was standing right in its line of fire.

"Link look out!" Blaire rushed forward and pushed Link out of the way 3 seconds before King Dodongo fired its attack.

"BLAIRE!" everyone yelled as they saw flames envelope their friend.

When King Dodongo finished its attack it roared loudly. Link took this chance to grab a bomb flower and throw it in its mouth. When the King swallowed it Link ran under its giant head and slashed its throat. Blood sprayed everywhere as King Dodongo roared with anger and tried to roll Link over one more time, but he missed and bounced off the wall into the lava. It shook the walls of the room and rocks fell from the ceiling. Finally King Dodongo stopped struggling and the lava hardened with him in it. A blue portal appeared and so did six heart containers. The kids gathered near Link, all of them breathing heavily. Link and Christian were kneeled over Blaire.

"Hey come on love," said Christian softly. "Wake up all ready."

"Blaire? Wakey, wakey eggs and baky…" said Emily trying to laugh but all that came out was a choked sound. The kids stood there in silence thinking of the worst. But suddenly Blaire couched and her eyes flew open.

"!" she exclaimed holding tight onto her arm. The others jumped in surprise at hearing her voice.

"Blaire!" all of her friends hugged her tightly. They were crying and laughing at the same time. Link and Navi stood back and quietly watched his new friends. He smiled at their friendship for each other. Soon Blaire was unable to breathe because her friends were crushing her, so she pushed them off with the little strength she had left. Once her friends finished helping her up Link sheepishly went up to her.

"Um Blaire," She looked at Link. He winced when he saw her burnt cheek and cut arm. "Th-thanks for s-saving me..."

"Hey Link," Blaire said hoarsely. "Are you ok?"

Link looked bewildered when she asked this.

"What do you mean am I ok?" he yelled at her. "Of course I'm ok! You're the one who pushed me out of the way! I should be asking you if you're ok! Why did you even do that?"

The kids and Navi stood (and floated) there in surprise at Link outburst. He stood there panting slightly while the others stared at him. Blaire finally understood why Link was so upset, and smiled.

"Link, do you really want to know why I did that?" he nodded. "I did that because it's my duty to protect you. Remember what Impa said about Princess Zelda's dream? She said that there were five figures standing in the light. When she was escorting us out I asked her about Zelda's dream and why we were in it. She told me that the five figures in the light were most likely us and we represented The Hero of Time's Guardians. So as one of your Guardians it's my job to protect you."

Link nodded slowly taking all of what Blaire said. The others looked at each other not knowing that they were Link's Guardians.

"So, the only reason you saved me was because you had to?" he asked slowly. Blaire shook her head.

"That's one reason. But the other one was mostly why, and it was because you are my friend and I don't want you to get hurt as much as I don't want any of my other friends to." Link smiled widely and hugged Blaire gently. She hugged him back with her one good arm.

"That's right Link," added Hannah. "You and Navi are our friends now and we will do anything for you guys."

Link shed a few tears in happiness then quickly wiped them away.

"Th-thanks guys!" said Link. The other said no problem and collected the heart containers then teleported out of the dungeon.

The kids landed outside Dodongo's cavern. Blaire had her good arm around Christian's shoulder while his was around her waist. She was breathing heavily and was feeling very light headed. All of a sudden a giant crash was heard behind them. The ground shook slightly as Darunia stood up. He was smiling and looking very pleased.

"Hahahaaaaa! Thanks so much kids! Now we can go in and eat all the rocks until our stomachs burst! As our thanks I'll give you the Goron Ruby." Darunia held his hands in the air and a red light appeared. In a sudden flash of light the Goron Ruby appeared. He gave it to Link and said thank you again.

"Thanks Darunia." said Link putting the ruby into his dimensional bag.

"No problem kid, say why don't you go visit the Great Fairy. She could probably heal you all." suggested Darunia pointing to Blaire. They nodded and headed up to the Great Fairy Fountain.

* * *

_**Soooooooooooo how didja guys like this chapter? Sorry if it was boring. And also I tried to make things sorta emotional when Blaire got hurt but I'm not good at that stuff so... Ya please R&R! P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 2! ^^**_

_**-CMilkLOL**_


	4. Magic Beans and the HADAA

**Hey guys, aha I probably know what you guys are thinking. "Why didn't it take her like 2 months to finish this chapter?" Well I had a burst of inspiration from **nagami cabasa's** story "We're in Hyrule, stupid!" Shanks! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda, xanauzumaki, or Jimmy Two Shoes :(**

* * *

Summer in Hyrule: Chapter 4, Magic Beans and the H.A.D.A.A

Screams from Death Mountain could even be heard by the villagers of Kakariko Village. The residents looked up at the mountain wondering what the screams were for. The knight that stood guard to the entrance of Death Mountain rolled his eyes as he listened to the yells. He figured it was those stupid kids that went up the day before. The Cucco Lady who was trying to keep her chickens in their pen paused when she heard the faint screams. But she paid little attention for she was getting an allergic reaction from her cuccos.

* * *

"!" Hannah ran around in circles as she dodged giant falling boulders that were also on fire. The others were screaming their heads off as well while running in every direction. Blaire sweat dropped as she watched her friends. She was leaning against the rock face holding her arm. They were supposed to go see the Great Fairy but they weren't getting very far because there were giant flaming boulders falling everywhere.

"Hey guys," yelled Blaire to her friends. "Stop messing around and get back here." Her friends somehow got back to her and they were covered in even more dirt then when they came out of Dodongo's Cavern.

"How are we supposed to get to the Fairy fountain?" asked Navi looking at the state of the kids. They all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"I say we just wing it and go full speed up the mountain." suggested Blaire.

"Ya but what about you," said Christian. "You're hurt."

"Whatever I'm a big girl." she defended.

"Well ok, just don't stop running, got it?" said Link. The others nodded. They stood just outside the danger zone getting ready to run into death. (CMilkLOL: Hey maybe that's why they call it Death Mountain! :D)

"On three," said Link. "One…"

"Two," said Navi.

"Three!" yelled Blaire. The kids screamed at the top of their lungs as they ran into the flaming rock shower. They ran like hell dodging the boulders.

"!" yelled Link.

"!" exclaimed Ray and Christian.

"!" screamed Emily.

"!" cried Hannah.

"!" exclaimed Blaire. The others stopped to give their friend a weird look. "What? I like fire!" the others just shook their heads then continued to yell/scream/exclaim/cry random things. Finally after getting hit by several boulders and screaming their throats raw they reached the entrance to the Great Fairy fountain… only to listen to a long speech by a very annoying owl.

"FIIIIIIIIIIINALLY!" yelled Ray raising his hands in the air then collapsing on the ground. The others laughed tiredly.

"You have done well to come all the way up here, young heroes and heroines." The kids looked up in surprise when they heard the mysterious yet annoying voice. "This is the summit of the sacred Death Mountain! Hoot! It is said that the clouds surrounding this peak reflect the condition of Death Mountain. When they look normal, it is at peace."

The kids looked at each other then back at the giant owl.

"Climbing all the way up here just proves how smart you kids are! Now I want to see you make another smart move… The Great Fairy lives on this mountaintop, and she will give you a new skill! She is the leader of the fairies, you know. Hoo!"

"Uh… ok." said Link. "Are you done?"

"Yes, now I will perch here and wait for you. When you're ready to go back down, I can help you! Now, get going!" The kids backed away slowly from the creepy owl and into the Great Fairy fountain. All the while the owl stared at them with his giant creepy owl eyes.

Link took a bomb from his bomb bag and bombed the wall to the fountain. The kids quickly shuffled into the fountain to get away from the creepy stare of the owl. As the kids entered the fountain the sweet harp music started to play. Everyone relaxed as they looked around in awe at the beautiful fountain that looked like a dark dusty cave from the outside. Ray spotted the Triforce symbol on the step of the fountain and tapped Link on the shoulder.

"Hey Link, maybe you should try and play Zelda's Lullaby." Link nodded and stepped onto the symbol and whipped out his ocarina. He played the six soothing notes of Zelda's Lullaby and suddenly they heard a laugh that sounded like a banshee. A fairy with florescent pink hair tied in three pony tails flew out of the water. The boys covered their eyes as they saw what the fairy was wearing. The only thing that (sorta) covered her body was leafy green vines. Her makeup was also florescent pink, as were her eyes. She had brown knee high boots and she settled into a sitting position floating above her fountain. The girls' mouths were hanging as they stared in shock at the fairy. She stared back at the kids, shifting awkwardly under the girls' stare.

"Uhem…" the girls snapped out of it and tried to look at the Great Fairy with a normal look. "Welcome young heroes and heroines! I am the Great Fairy of Power! I am going to grant you a sword technique and healing you as well, because you look much worn out. Receive it now!"

The kids yelped and covered their eyes in horror as the Great Fairy of Power came out of her sitting pose and floated standing straight with her legs in a half split and arms outstretched. The kids had seen a little more than they wanted to. The Great Fairy rolled her eyes and proceeded to heal the kids. An orange ring formed around each of them, healing their wounds, fixing their clothes, and giving them a secret sword technique called the Spin Attack. When she was done the Great Fairy went back into her sitting position, and the kids sighed with relief.

"When charging your Spin Attack it takes up some of your magic power so keep an eye on your energy." the kids nodded.

"Thanks you Great Fairy of Power." said Link who was avoiding looking at the Great Fairy herself.

"No problem… Say boy, you're a messenger of the Royal Family right?" The Great Fairy asked Link. "Next time you're in their neighbourhood you should drop in on a friend of mine who lives by Hyrule Castle. She'll surely grant you another power!"

"All right." said Link.

"When battle has made you weary, please come back to see me." and with that the Great Fairy screamed once more like a banshee before going back into her fountain. The kids sweat dropped.

"Well… that certainly scared me for life," stated Blaire as they walked out of the Great Fairy fountain. "But at least she healed my arm and cheek!"

"Well that's good, now I can give you a kiss on your cheek without it hurting." said Christian giving Blaire a quick kiss on her cheek. She smiled and blushed slightly then kissed him back on the lips.

"Ugh get a room guys!" said Hannah rolling her eyes. Blaire laughed and swatted her playfully on the head. The group laughed and playfully hit each other until they heard the owl hoot at them.

"Hello young'uns are you done your business with the Great Fairy?" he asked. They nodded. "Alright if you want I could lend you a wing and give you a lift to the bottom of Death Mountain."

"That'd be cool seeing as we don't want to go through that flaming boulder storm again." everyone agreed.

"Very well, three of you get on my back and the rest hold on to my talons." the girls got onto his back while the guys grabbed his talons. "Hold on tight! Hoot, Hooooooooooooot!"

The kids tightened their grip as the owl took off into the sky. He flew spiralling down the mountain and into Kakariko village, dropping everyone off on the roof of one of the houses. The kids jumped down and headed out of Kakariko Village and into Hyrule field. As they followed Zora's River they eventually came to a bunch of boulders blocking the path. Link was about to blow them up but the giant owl landed in a tree next to the kids.

"Hoot hoot, you have obviously grown very strong to reach this far young heroes and heroines." it said bringing its face unnervingly close to the kids face.

"Eheheh…" they backed up a bit as the owl started talking about Zora's River, Zora's Domain, and about Saria's Song, blah, blah, blah.

Finally the owl flew away and the kids continued on their way to Zora's Domain. As the six kids and fairy made their way along Zora's River they came across a pale fat guy eating something from a brown sack. He was only wearing shorts, shoes, and was toothless, so how in the world he could be chewing they had no idea. A few greasing strands served as his hair while a random tattoo was on his left arm. As they came up to him he waved them over.

"Must keep eating ! !" exclaimed the guy shoving a bunch of colourful beans into his mouth.

"Uh… hey wh-"

"!" yelled the guy cutting off Hannah and spraying her with slobber filled bits of bean. She stood there in shock for about five seconds before she screamed very loudly and ran to the river desperately trying to clean her face. Blaire laughed loudly and pointed at Hannah. The others just raised their eyebrows at all three of them. (Meaning Blaire, Hannah, and the Bean Seller)

"Hey come on," said the Bean Seller rather loudly to the kids. "You gotta buy some beans! I promised the boss I wouldn't f-"

"Don't you dare say it." said CMilkLOL popping out of a random portal.

"Fine whatever… ANYWAYS! I PROMISED THE BOSS I WOULDN'T FU… ER FRIG HIM UP AGAIN! BUY SOMETHING BEFORE I EAT MY WHOLE INVENTORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" yelled the guy shoving more beans into his mouth. The kids and fairy sweat dropped. Suddenly out of another portal xanauzumaki© ran through with a script and stood beside the kids and Bean Seller.

"Hi, I'm random narrator guy. What you have just witnessed is a real bean dealer selling real magic beans. You may think it's all fun and games, but did you realize that every year, over 9000 Hylians die from bean abuse alone. But you could be part of the solution by watching out for signs." then out of nowhere he pulled out a pointer stick and started pointing at curtain spots on the Bean Seller. "Symptoms of bean abuse include: hair loss, tooth loss, excessive weight gain, and tattoos you don't even remember getting. If you see anyone experiencing these symptoms please report them to our anonymous hotline and we will get them treatment before it is too late."

The kids watched as a phone number scrolled across in front of them.

"This ad has been brought to you by the Hylian Anti-Drug Administration… of America. Remember, Magic Beans: There's nothing magic about them. Don't be like this guy." Xana said pointing to the Bean Seller. "Be like Link, a model citizen who would never give into the temptation of drugs."

"Ya hook me up with about um… 10." said Blaire casually using the rupees she'd found in a small building back in Castle Town.

"Thanks man," said the Bean seller handing her the magic beans. "Come back again!"

Blaire's friends just looked at her after she stuffed the magic beans into her bag. Xana stood in shock at the girl.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuude! What did I just finish saying?" Xana exclaimed waving his script around crazily. Blaire just shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

"Come on guys, we should get going to Zora's Domain." the others looked at each other then followed their friend leaving Xana and the Bean Seller behind. (A/N: Hannah stopped washing her face and joined the group when xanauzumaki showed up.)

As the kids walked down Zora's River Blaire took out one of the magic beans and started inspecting it. It looked like a normal snow pea except that its pea part was multi coloured. One was red, another was yellow, another was blue, and the last one was green. She raised an eyebrow at the strangeness of the vegetable, if it even was one for that matter then popped it into her mouth. Link stared in horror.

"Blaire! Spit that out! Didn't you hear was the random narrator guy said about magic beans?" spazzed Link. The brown haired girl swallowed.

"Awh come on Link, just try one." said Blaire giving the green-clad Hylian the puppy dog eyes. He shook his head then turned away, his chin in the air.

"Nevar! I Link, am a modelled citizen who will never give into the temptation of drugs!" the other kids and Navi sweat dropped. Then Ray went up to Blaire.

"Hey I'll try one." he said. She handed him a magic bean and he snapped it in half saving the other half for later. Then he finished the half in two bites. "Hey tastes kinda good."

"Wonder if you could smoke these things…" muttered Blaire. Christian stared in horror at his girlfriend.

"No, stop you're not going to talk about smoking and all that! I'll break up with you if you smoke and besides, isn't this story rated K?" he glared at her.

"No actually it's rated T because CMilkLOL can't go at least two chapters without writing something not suitable for a rated K story." stated Navi flying up beside them.

"Oh… well anyways you're not going to smoke those things got it?" Blaire nodded. The last thing she ever wanted to do was have Christian break up with her.

"Soooooo…" drawled Link slowly backing away towards Zora's Domain. "Are we going to get going or what?"

The others nodded their heads and they continued down, or should I say up a waterfall. When they came to a cement block in the ground in front of the waterfall Link played Zelda's Lullaby and an opening appeared in front of them. They walked through the tunnel and into Zora's Domain.

As they entered Zora's Domain a peaceful melody started to play in the background. In front of then was a big pool of water with several waterfalls leading to it from higher levels. They followed a path up to the throne room where they saw a GIANT Zora sitting on the ledge of a pathway and swinging its legs. The kids and fairy paused to stare at him. The King of Zoras stared back. This continued for 5 more minute before King Zora snapped.

"Stop staring!" he yelled at them. His vein was pooping out of the side of his head he had a scowl on his small fish-like mouth. They screamed in surprise then walked up to the King.

"What's up Z Dog?" asked Blaire pounding her fist against her chest two times before making a peace sign.

"Not much brah," he said in a hippie voice. "The only thing wrong is like, that my dear little Princess Ruto is missing man!"

"Aw man, that ain't cool bro!" King Zora shook his head.

"Not at all man… So why are you guys like, here?" he asked.

"We want the Spiritual Stone of Water." said Link. The King nodded.

"Hmmm ya man, but the only problem is, my dear Princess Ruto has the stone and I like, don't know where she is man." he said. Suddenly a Zora ran into the throne room waving around a glass bottle. He tripped once then scrambled back up.

"K-King Zora, I found this when I was swimming in Lake Hylia!" the Zora held up a parchment that had been shoved into the bottle. Kind Zora squinted his eyes to see the writing then he gasped.

"O-oh my! Our lord Jabu-Jabu has swallowed my Princess Ruto? How could he? Well that settles it." he said turning to the six kids and fairy. "You young'uns will go find my dear Princess Ruto inside Lord Jabu-Jabu."

"Uh ok." said Link.

"Let me just scoot out of the way and you dudes can get goin!" the kids' eyes twitched as they saw King Zora shuffle slowly to the right. Navi sighed.

"Well I think this will take a while so why don't you guys get some rest?" she said flitting over to Blaire's right shoulder. Her other shoulder was occupied by her grey rat Whiska, who was nibbling on some cheese she got from Lon Lon Ranch.

The six kids went over to the far wall and sat down. Blaire let her head fall on Christian's shoulder and fell asleep quickly with both Navi and Whiska on her lap. When Navi slept her blue glow faded and it was revealed that she was about 3 inches tall. Her hair was blond with bold streaks of sky blue and her eyes were a deep ocean blue. She had a light blue t-shirt on with faded jeans and sneakers. She also had multiple bracelets on her left wrist while on her right was a blue arm band.

Meanwhile after Emily and Hannah marvelled at Navi's outfit they had also fallen asleep. Ray was sprawled out while snoring and drooling. Link sweat dropped at him then went to explore Zora's Domain. He walked through the shallow water to the left and found a Zora standing at the top of a waterfall. He spotted Link and asked him if he wanted to play a game. He shook his head then went back down to where they had first entered Zora's Domain. He saw some fishies swimming around so he decided to use the bottle that the Crazy Cucco Lady gave to catch one. Then he went back up to his friends. Link was too tired to keep exploring and as he watched King Zora shuffle millimetre by millimetre he soon fell asleep.

"Hey kids!" Ray jolted awake as he heard King Zora yell at them. He wiped away the drool that was running down the side of his face and went to wake the others up.

"Monkey heads for feet!" exclaimed Blaire as Christian woke her. Her friends and King Zora stared at her before jarring out laughing.

"!" drawled King Zora loudly. "I'm out of the way now, so you guys can go find my dear Princess Ruto."

"Alrighty King Zora!" yelled Emily as her and Hannah skipped down the hall to Lord Jabu-Jabu's alter. The others followed the two girls and came out to come face to face with a GIANT fish. They stared at it while it stared back with its beady little eyes. It looked like a whale crossed with a shark. The kids slowly approached it and Link took out the fish in the bottle. He dropped it in front of Lord Jabu-Jabu and the giant fish opened its mouth. The kids and fairy screamed as he sucked them in with the fish. It was time for them to get the last Spiritual Stone.

* * *

**So how'd you guys like it? I'm sorry if my chapters are slow or boring. See I'm the kind of writer who has to much TONS of detail into her stories. So if you stop reading then it's alright. *sniffle* Anyways please R&R also if you have any advice don't hesitate to tell me. Also go ahead and flame but remember they will be deleted.**

**-CMilkLOL**


	5. Princess Ruto and the Deceiver

_**Hey guys I have some news for ya... er know what, you'll just find out when you read this chapter. Anyways I've been having random bursts of inspiration so I'll be updating on chapters like crazy right now. Yaya! So try to enjoy the chapter because I tried to make it sad but I also rushed because I didn't really want him in my story anymore. Haha. Enjoy!**_

_**Oh this is to **_msfcatlover_**-  
OMG yes! WiHs is the best! Hope she updates WiTb soon! Anyways ya I tried to shorten the sentences that were gone but guess they were still too big. Haha! But you didn't miss much. All they were were things like: "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" "GAAAAAAAH!" "OMGEEEEEEEEE!" "FIIIIIIIIIIREEEE!" "WAAAAAAAAH" and "BEAAAAAAAAANS!". Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Legend of Zelda! ;.;**_

* * *

Summer in Hyrule: Chapter 5, Princess Ruto and the Deceiver

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!" said Blaire pinching her nose in disgust. The others nodded in agreement as they walked in the stomach of the great fish, Lord Jabu-Jabu. As the kids walked on the ground… er flesh beneath them, it made a gross squishy sound at each step. They didn't get far before they saw the hideousness that was Princess Ruto.

"Hey I'm not that ugly!" she yelled crossing her arms.

Whatever…

"Ugh oh my god, what the hell are you?" asked Ray poking her arm. She smacked him.

"I am the princess of the Zoras! Princess Ruto is my name, by the way why are you here?" she asked.

"Your dad asked us." said Emily. Ruto turned and glared at her.

"Oh so daddy sent you? What why? Oh I would never ask someone to help me! So get out of here!" she demanded. The kids watched as she waddled away only to fall down a sink hole made of innards. The kids sweat dropped and went to stand beside the sink hole.

"Uh so what do we do now?" asked Hannah. The others shrugged.

"Guess we should go follow her. I mean it's the only way to get the Spiritual Stone of Water." said Blaire. So she cautiously stepped onto to sink hole and all of a sudden was sucked down. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The others gaped.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Emily falling to her knees and weeping into her hands. Ray, Hannah and Link followed suite and soon everyone was wet with tears. Christian just stood there and watched his friends cry.

"Dude, aren't you sad your girlfriend fell down the same hole Ruto did?" exclaimed Ray. He just shrugged his shoulders. The others looked at each other in concern.

"Wouldn't he have already jumped after her by now?" whispered Navi to the group.

"Yeah this is weird." whispered Emily standing up.

"Yeah, well we should keep a close eye on it." said Link. "But in the mean time we should get going. The faster we get the stone the faster we can get out of here."

"Right." Emily pushed Christian into the sink hole and then jumped after him. Next Hannah, then Ray, then finally Link. Navi snuck into Link's hat so she wouldn't get slimed by Jabu-Jabu's stomach thing.

When the five kids and fairy landed they saw Blaire and Princess Ruto beating the living daylights out of each other. They were rolling around punching and kicking and just going at it. By the looks of it Blaire was winning because Ruto had a black eye.

"You shall paaaaaaaaay!" screeched Ruto tackling Blaire. The brown haired girl punched the Zora in the stomach then threw her across the room.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" cackled Blaire. "I win you little snot nosed Princess! That'll teach you for calling me an ugly piece of poo!"

"Uh what's going on here?" asked Hannah. Blaire and Ruto turned in surprise.

"Oh Ruto and I started insulting each other then we got in a HUGE fight! How come you guys didn't come after me?" asked Blaire turning mainly to Christian. He shrugged.

"I don't know." he said. Emily pushed him aside.

"Don't worry homie G, Hannah, Ray, Link, and I were cryin' for ya!" she said. Blaire smiled then fist pumped the air.

"Alright let's go on an adventureeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Link yah'd then they both exited the room.

"Uh riiiiiiiiiiiiiight!" drawled Hannah. "So Ruto before we start anything do you have the Spiritual Stone of Water?"

"No."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" yelled Ray getting all up in Ruto's face.

"When Lord Jabu-Jabu sucked me in I dropped the Spiritual Stone. That's why I can't leave yet. So why don't you guys do something useful and help me find It." said Princess Ruto in an I'm-a-selfish-snot-nosed-brat kind of way. They rolled their eyes then started walking towards the other room. When they noticed Ruto wasn't following them Ray turned around.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked getting annoyed. She rolled her eyes.

"You expect me to walk all over with you lunatics?" she asked. Hannah and Christian's eye's twitched. "I think not. One of you has to carry me."

"Sooooooooooooooo who's gunna carry her?" asked Ray whistling taking a step back. Hannah did the same which left Christian. Five minutes later he still hadn't done anything.

"Dude come on man just pick her up and carry her." said Ray tapping him on the shoulder.

"What oh," Christian stepped forward and gave Ruto a piggy back then walked through the door to the other room. Ray and Hannah gave each other confused glances then followed Christian. On the other side they were bombarded by Blaire.

"Oh I want to be carry toooooooooooooooooooo!" Christian eep'd then stepped out of the way as Blaire attempted to jump onto him. "Owowowowowowowowowwowoowwowie…!" she complained getting up and rubbed her head. "You were supposed to catch meeeeeeee!"

"Sorry." was all he said. Blaire gave him a confused look then saw Ruto on his back.

She got up grumbling and went to stand beside Link. "Grrrrrrr…"

"It's OK Blaire." said Link reassuringly patting her back. "I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by his actions."

"Thanks…" said Blaire turning away from her boyfriend.

"OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" said Emily loudly almost giving everyone a heart attack.

"Let's finish this temple so we don't have to hang around Ruto anymore!" everyone except Ruto and Christian yah'd then they continued through the temple er… Jabu-Jabu's belly.

As the eight continued through Jabu-Jabu's belly things weren't getting any better for Christian and Blaire. He kept his distance from her willingly carrying Ruto everywhere and leaving everyone else to kill the enemies. Even though Blaire had a fun time cutting up random stomach acid bubbles she missed being beside him. Link and everyone else reassured her through the whole thing and Navi was always by her side. So after several rooms and disgusting and mind scaring later they came to the room with six chests.

"Ou la la!" said Link rushing forward to a chest with green on it. He opened it to find a boomerang. It was polished with yellow and green painted stripes on the ends. It also had a red triangle at the point where it bends. "Yeyaa! I gotz a boomerang!"

"Ohh coolioso!" said Ray holding up his boomerang. It was like Link except with orange and white stripes and a black triangle.

"Oh it's so awesome sauce!" said Emily. Her boomerang had black and silver stripes with a silver triangle.

"Muwahahahaha I have the powah!" cackled Blaire throwing her boomerang around the room. Everyone ducked as it came by, almost slicing their heads off. Her boomerang had red and black stripes with a black triangle.

"I don't know if I'll need this long…" said Christian softly. Everyone else but Navi didn't hear him because they were too busy marvelling their new weapons and plus the fact that he said it very quietly. His boomerang had dark and light purple stripes with a blue triangle.

"And why not?" Navi asked flitting in front of his face. He shook his head.

"I'm not sure if I want to continue this adventure." he said looking away from everyone. Navi gaped.

"What why not?" she asked.

"I don't think I like Blaire anymore, plus I want to go back home." he said, shame washing over his face.

"I'm not one to judge." started Navi. "But it would break her heart if you left." He nodded.

"I know."

"Well I'll let you think about, and if you still want to leave then you can ask the Great Fairy for help." Christian watched as Navi flew away to the others, bonking then each on the head for being so immature about their weapons.

"Owie!" complained Blaire running her head.

"Sorry but I really want to get this temple done." said Navi eyeing Christian as he walked back to the group. Blaire smiled at him but he walked past her to stand beside Link. She frowned then turned to walk out of the room. Navi flew after her and soon everyone else followed.

As the team and Ruto (who Christian had to go get because they had forgotten her in the boomerang room) made their way slowly through Jabu-Jabu's belly they came across several rooms where they had to destroy something of him. And they had no idea what they were but the kept throwing their boomerangs at it anyways. Finally many rooms and enemies later they arrives at the boss room. However nothing was there. Ruto climbed off Christians back and got captured blah, blah, blah. LET'S JUST GET TO THE FRIGGIN BOSS BATTLE ALREADY WOO HOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Hannah pointing at the thing that was the boss. It was some (probably vital) organ of Jabu-Jabu's with a bunch of jellyfish thinga-ma-jiggers attached to it.

"Oh my god it's even uglier than Princess Ruto!" exclaimed Ray gaping in surprise. Blaire cackled at the insult while Ruto punched her in the stomach then karate chopped her in the neck, causing her to pass out cold.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaire!" sobbed Emily shaking her friend. Meanwhile Christian was staring blankly at everyone and Link was running around in circles creaming his head off.

While all this drama was happening in the room Navi was somehow able to find a microphone and get everyone's attention.

"HEY YOU HOBNOCKERS! LISTEN UP, PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER AND DEFEAT THIS FRICKEN MONSTER OR ELSE I'LL DEFEAT YOU GUYS!" everyone except Blaire shut up and stared at the fairy.

"Sorry Naiv," said Link. She shook her head. "But what is that thing?"

"It's the Bio-electric Anemone BARINADE!" stated Blaire then she fainted again. The others sweat dropped.

"Gaah!" shouted Ray dodging Barinade who had just decided to attack. "Navi how do we defeat this thing?"

"Many parasitic jellyfish swarm around this monster. Aim for its body, protected by jellyfish!" she instructed. The kids did just that. While Ray and Hannah dragged the unconscious Blaire to protection the others took turns shooting their boomerangs at it then running to its body to cut it up. Finally after 15 minutes they were able to beat Barinade and it melted into this muddy glob of stufffffffff. Although Ray and Link got shocked a few times by the jellyfish everyone was ok. So Link picked Blaire up bridal style (Cause Christian for some reason didn't want to) and they picked up the heart containers, Emily grabbing Blaire's for safe keeping then they stepped into the blue portal… that had Princess Ruto in it. They ignored her ranting as they were warped out of Jabu-Jabu's belly.

Five of the six kids screamed like banshees as they fell from the sky into Lake Hylia. Blaire woke with a start as she hit the cold but refreshing water. Sputtering she broke the surface of the water and swam to shore. The others followed their friend. Link was about to swim after him when something slimy brushed against his leg.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed like a little girl as Princess Ruto surfaced beside him. She smile seductively then swam closer and got nerve rackingly close to the green-clad Hylian.

"Hey big boy." she said in a _**very**_ scary seductive voice. Link shuddered heavily. Meanwhile the others on the shore were laughing their heads off at Link and Ruto.

"R-Ruto get the heck away from me and give me the fricken Zora Saphire!" stuttered Link trying to swim away. But Ruto caught him by the arm and Link shivered even more.

"I'll only give it to you if you promise to marry me." Link stared in horror at her.

"N-no way you freaky mutant thing!" screamed Link swimming frantically away from Princess Ruto.

"Fine, then you don't get the stone." And with that Ruto started to swim away. Link breathed a sigh of relief only to be belly flopped on by Blaire. The others laughed even harder.

"GAAAH! What the heck was that for?" exclaimed Link coming up from under water. Blaire cackled at him then splashed water at him.

"Come on big boy, you need to get the stone so we can save Hyrule." said Blaire seductively. (Which by the way freaked everyone and I mean _**EVERYONE**_ out.)

"W-what did you call me?" he stuttered blushing. She laughed.

"Hahaha! Just kidding! But really Linky you need to get that stone. Please for me?" Link sweat dropped.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" squee'ing she swam back to shore and stood by her friends. They laughed and gave her high fives but when she went to give Christian one he just held his hand up. She furrowed her brow then turned away humph'ing.

"FINE I'LL FRICKEN MARRY YOU NOW JUST GIVE ME THE STOOOONE!" yelled Link dramatically. Ruto smiled contently then handed Link the Zora Saphire. He shoved it into his dimensional pocket then hurriedly swam back to shore.

"Thanks for getting the stone back," said Princess Ruto. "I'll be standing beside my Fat Albert/hippie dad if you need meeeeeeee!"

"Who would ever need her?" whispered Ray to Hannah. She laughed and they both got hit in the head by rocks that Ruto had thrown.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooo…" drawled Emily leaning up against the rock face. Suddenly she jumped in surprise.

"What is it Schmemily?" asked Blaire going up to her friend.

"I-I can hear music from the other side of the wall." said Emily pointing to the wall. Blaire put her ear to it. She could faintly hear the music of a fairy fountain from the other side and she blinked in surprise.

"Hey me too," she said poking the wall suspiciously. "It sounds like a fairy fountain. Link, try bombing this weak excuse for a wall!" He raised an eyebrow at her but then decided it was better not to ask. So he set a bomb down and everyone screamed and ran for cover. It exploded with a bloom, blowing chunks of rock and debris everywhere, and unfortunately Ray got hit in the head.

"Ouchies!" he whined rubbing his head.

"Awh! Don't worry Ray-Ray its gunna be okaaaaay!" said Blaire as she randomly started to cry. The others gave her a WTF look then walked into the fairy fountain. When they got in there Link played Zelda's Lullaby and a fairy with orange hair and vines around her overly exposed body flew out and laughed crazily. Suddenly Blaire started giggly madly for no reason and soon everyone else caught the laughing disease. They all laughed and giggled for ten more minutes before they all stopped and turned to the Great Fairy.

"Hello children," she said. They waved and said hi. "My friend from Death Mountain told me about your meeting. Now I shall grant you with a speeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!" Everyone screamed and covered their eyes as the Great Fairy spread her arms and enveloped Link in a green light and he floated up a little ways before the light faded and he was set back on the ground. Everyone sighed with relief when the Great Fairy lowered her arms and put them back in place covering her vine covered breasts.

"Oh whazaaaaaaaaaaaat?" asked Emily walking up to Link and poking the shell with a green light in it.

"I gave you Farore's Wind," the Great fairy explained. "You can use it to make warp points and warp in and out of a temple at any time!"

"Well that's useful!" said Link shoving it in his dimensional pocket. The others nodded.

"When you are weary of battle, please come back to visit me!" and with another very demented laugh the Great Fairy flew back into her fountain.

"So I guess we should head straight to Hyrule Castle to give Zelda the Spiritual Stones." said Link ready to leave.

"*Yaaaaaaaawn* But I'm sleeeeeeeeping!" complained Blaire collapsing to the ground ready to fall asleep.

"OK we can rest for a little while." said Link walking back and lying down of the floor. The others followed suite and soon Hannah, Link, Emily, and Ray were fast asleep. Blaire was almost out when Christian tapped her on the shoulder. She tiredly opened her eyes.

"Huh…" she said sleepily. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you." Blaire stumbled over to where Christian was waiting and yawned a huge yawn.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Blaire I'm just going to get this over with… I'm dumping you." Blaire's mouth gaped. All her fatigue that used to be there was replaced by shock, deep sadness, and anger.

"W-what w-why?" she stuttered trying to hold her tears back. She didn't get it. Why would he suddenly break up with her?

"I'm sorry; I just don't love you anymore. I'm leaving this stupid game and going back to the real world. This adventure is just too weird for me." He turned to the Great Fairy Fountain. "Hey Great Fai-"

"Don't worry young one," said the GF emerging from her fountain. "I heard all of it. Is this really what you want?"

"What who wants?" asked Ray. They turned to see the rest of the group walking up to them in confusion.

"Your friend Christian has decided to quite the adventure and return back to earth." explained the GF. Everyone stared in shock from Christian to the quiet Blaire who was staring blankly at the ground.

"What why the heck are you leaving?" exclaimed Ray getting up in Christian's face. He pushed the younger boy away harshly. Hannah caught him and set him on his feet. Meanwhile Emily walked up to Christian, her fists shaking in anger. Then she punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled back and fell to the ground dazed.

"You think you can just break Blaire's heart then run away?" yelled Emily. "You're no man you're just a coward!"

"So what if I am?" he asked getting up. "Could you please send me home now?" The Great Fairy nodded and suddenly a blue ring appeared around Christian and he started to slowly fade away. They all watched in silence as the boy was warped back to earth. From her spot a little ways away, Blaire glared daggers at her former boyfriend.

* * *

_**... *sniffle* yep he dumped me on Sunday April 10th. But I'm over him! Sorry if you find this chapter was rushed. Cause it is. I didn't feel right writing it with him in it anymore so ya... Anywaaaaaaaaaays! Please R&R. P.S. Please no pity notes. I don't want those I'm over him. He's stupid anyways.**_

_**-CMilkLOL**_


	6. Shields and the Pedestal of Time

_**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter. I know I'm sorry for the short chapter but ya know it didn't feel right to have the kids pull the Master Sword then just continue on their way. It's a big part of the story line and I want the event of the kids waking up seven years later to have its own chapter. Hee hee sorry.**_

_**(A/N: **_I edited this chappy.**_)_**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Zeldaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

* * *

Summer in Hyrule: Chapter 6, Shields and the Pedestal of Time

"Come on Blaire cheer up." said Hannah. After Christian had left to go back to earth, the Great Fairy wished the now group of six left Lake Hylia and started across Hyrule Field. Their destination was Hyrule Castle so they could give Princess Zelda the Spiritual Stones.

"Ya he was an a-hole," added Emily. "Plus you can do waaaaay better."

"Thanks guys, you're right!" smiled Blaire. "Now let's go give that lame excuse for a princess the stones the strangely look like very yummy candy!" Everyone yah'd and ran towards Castle Town.

As the kids ran they noticed the sky getting darker and soon it was filled with dark grey clouds. Rain started to fall out of the sky in a slight drizzle while thunder roared and lighting flashed. The kids sprinted across the wet grass using their arms to shield them from the rain. As they approached the big drawbridge they could faintly see a white horse with two figures riding on it through the rain. When they got closer they saw the two figures were none other than the very macho/muscular Impa and the princess of Hyrule, Zelda!

"There's Link and the others." Impa yelled to Princess Zelda over the noise of the storm in her manly voice. "Should we go around them?"

"No just keep going." Zelda yelled back. Impa nodded her perfectly muscular head; hiyah'd, and charged the horse towards the five kids and fairy.

"Hey Zelda we got th- GAH!" Link and the others leaped dramatically out of the way and watched the white horse thunder by. Meanwhile Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time.

"Link, catch the ocarina!" Princess Zelda threw the blue potato shaped instrument at the group… and completely missed. They sweat dropped as they watched the Ocarina of Time fly over their heads and land in the castle moat with a "plop"

"See this is why they don't have women's football!" yelled Ray waving his arms in the air. Hannah smacked him over the head.

"That was sexist you idiot!" Ray grumbled and rubbed his head.

"FAAAAAAAAIL!" screamed Blaire. Zelda gave her the middle finger (gasp!) as she and Impa road on into the dark horizon. As on queue the green skinned, ginger haired, King of the Gerudos galloped up to the group on his black as night stallion.

"OMG!" yelled Blaire pointing at the King of Thieves. "It's Ganondwarf!"

"Ganonwarf?" asked Hannah.

"Ganonborf?" asked Emily.

"Ganonvorf?" asked Ray.

"Ganonfork?" asked Link.

"Ganonspork?" asked Navi.

"Noooooooooo," drawled Blaire whistling and holding her hands behind her back. "It's Ganondork!"

"It's Ganondorf you impudent HUMANS!" screamed Ganondorf throwing an electric ball of energy at Blaire. She yelped as she got electrified then fell crisscross onto the ground rubbing her head.

"NOOOOOO BLAIRE I SHALL AVENGE YOU!" yelled Ray attempting to do a jump attack on Ganondorf. But he just swiped the blade away which caused Ray to fall on the ground beside Blaire.

"That won't work idiot!" she smacked him over the head and he pouted.

"FOOLS! Tell me where the white horse with a princess and very muscular Sheikah went, or I shall blast your friend with another energy ball!" threatened Ganondorf.

"We don't know." said Hannah shrugging her shoulders. The others nodded.

"Hey Ganny," said Blaire popping up behind him and poking his shoulder. "You really need to become stronger cuz those energy BALLZ don't hurt very much."

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…" Blaire eep'd then hid behind Link. "You humans are useless! I will find them myself!" The group sweat dropped as Ganondorf galloped away in frustration. The sky instantly cleared and it turned to it's beautiful self. They were about to walk across the drawbridge when Navi flew over the moat and targeted something. The kids looked to the now green fairy.

"What is it Navi?" asked Link as he peered into the water. He could see a blue looking potato resting at the bottom.

"Oh it's the Ocarina of Time!" said Blaire excitedly. "I'll get it!" And before anyone could stop her, the brown haired girl dove onto the water in a perfect swan dive. As she surfaced her friends help up white judging cards, all saying "10".

"Yeya!" she said fist pumping into the air. "Perfect score and I got the ocarina!" Grinning stupidly she climbed out of the water. Emily handed her a towel from who-knows-where and Blaire gave Link the Ocarina of Time.

When Link came in contact with the ocarina he was instantly whisked away into a foggy vision. He could hear Princess Zelda's voice and soon he could see her standing in front of the Doors of Time.

"Link this is Princess Zelda. I'm sorry for leaving so soon. I tried to protect the Ocarina of Time but Ganondorf already got to my father and now he wants the ocarina. There's only one thing I can do for you and you're Guardians, and that is to teach you the Song of Time. Listen well…" Princess Zelda put the Ocarina of Time into her lips and played the six notes of the Song of Time. Link took out the ocarina that Saria had given him and echoed Zelda's notes. "Good luck Link… Link… Link… Link"

"Link… Link… LINK!" Blaire wacked the green-clad Hylian in the head to wake him up. Link snapped his eyes open from his vision. "Link why'd you just zone out like that?"

"When I touched the ocarina I had this vision of Princess Zelda," said Link dreamily. He had obviously not recovered from the dream. "She taught me the Song of Time to open the Doors of Time."

"Oooooooooooooh!" said Blaire. The others oh'd too.

"I guess it's off to the Temple of Time then!" announced Link. The others followed into Castle Town. When the six kids and fairy got to the Market they noticed everyone was going about their daily business.

"Doesn't even look like anything happened." sweat dropped Hannah. She was right. People were buying things, animals were being animals, kids were playing, and a couple were being a couple.

"Well either way let's get going." Link was about to start walking again but Blaire stopped him.

"Link when we open the Doors of Time there's going to be a lot more enemies, and they'll be tougher too." The young Hylian eyed her. Blaire widened her eyes as she realized what she was thinking. "Oh I'm not leaving though! I was just going to ask if we could spare some time to get some shields. Cause if you haven't noticed we don't have any, except for you.

"Heh ya that's probably a good idea." said Link sweat dropping. The others laughed then they headed to the shop.

"Halla we're here to buy shields!" yelled Blaire as the five kids and fairy barged into the shop. The guy at the counter jerked awake.

"Wha- Shields?" he asked sleepily. The kids nodded their heads. The shop guy spotted their dimensional bags and swords and decided they needed some good shields, nothing like the Deku one. "I just got an order in this mornin'. You can look in the back, and if anything tickles your fancy we can bargain a price for it."

"Tickles you fancy…?" Emily raised an eyebrow. The shop keeper just shrugged then escorted them to the back room. The kids gaped at all the times of shields there were. And just like kids in a candy store they each rushed to a different shelf, searching their contents.

Ray was the first to pick his shield. It was actually the first one he saw. It was the size of the Hylian Shield but had a way different design. The background colour was orange with a white border. It had a white "X" that was connected to the border. In the four orange triangles there were thin black lines making random designs. He hugged it lovingly then walked to the front to buy it.

Emily and Hannah's were twin shields according to the description card that came with all the shields. Their patterns, shape, and size were exactly the same but only the colours were different. They were both a bit bigger than the Hylian Shield but they were the same shape. On Hannah's the border was yellow and there were thick black line designs. The corners were white with smaller yellow corners. Emily's had the exact same pattern but the border was purple with white line designs. The corners were black with smaller purple corners. They squee'd in delight then skipped to the front.

Blaire took more time to find her shield. She shuffled from shelf to shelf and finally found it, the perfect shield. It was big and it covered her whole back and even most of her waist. It had a metal border and black as a background colour. There were red designs like you would find on a bandanna and it also had a white dragon head in the middle. She hugged it and twirled around then rushed to the front.

"Fine, 300 rupees it is." said the shop guy accepting the money from Hannah and Emily. They were about to say thank you when Blaire pushed them aside then slapped 500 rupees onto the counter.

"That's all I got." she panted holding up the shield she picked out. The guy raised an eyebrow then oh'd as he saw the shield. Suddenly his eyes widened and he swiped the shield out of the girl's grasp.

"Sorry but this shield is worth waaaaaay more than a measly 500 rupee." said the shop guy matter-o'-factly. Blaire gaped.

"But that's all I have!" she exclaimed. "Please oh please let me have it!" The shop guy shook his head.

"Hey Blaire Hannah and I still have 50 rupees left over, and I'm sure Link and Ray do too." said Emily eyeing the two boys. They snapped to reality and oh'd.

"I have 100 left." said Ray putting a silver rupee onto the counter. Link dug around in his wallet for a while before pulling out another 100.

"So that makes 750 rupees. That's gotta be enough." said Blaire desperately. The shop guy shook his head again.

"This is worth at least 1500 rupees or more." he said putting the shield safely away on a shelf behind him. Blaire sniffled then she started to wail loudly. The other customers gave her huge WTF looks then turned to leave. The shop guy turned and glared at the kids.

"Uh I guess we should leave." said Hannah. All of a sudden Blaire stopped wailing as she realized something.

"Hey I just realized something," I just said that *sweat drop*. "Whatever, anyways there are tons of mini games in the Market place! Maybe we can win enough money to buy my shieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeld!" The others sweat dropped as Blaire rushed out of the shop. They followed after telling the guy to hold the shield until they got back. He nodded then decided to fall asleep once again.

"I am a rrrrrrrrich person!" the shop guy jerked awake and saw a knight standing on the other side of the counter. "Here is 5000 rrrrupees. Give me the best shield you've got!"

The shop guy's mouth dropped open. "F-f-f-f-f-f-five thousand rupees?"

"Yus!"

"H-here take this one! It's the best shield in all of Hyrule!" the knight nodded his thanks and took the black and red shield. Meanwhile the shop guy was too busy fawning over the 5000 rupees to notice he had just sold the brown-haired girl's shield.

"Yes I won a 100 rupeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" yelled Blaire in happiness shoving them into her dimensional wallet. Hannah high-fived her then showed her the 20 rupees she had won. They kept playing the mini games until they got 1501 rupees!

"We're baaaAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" screeched Blaire busting open the door open. The shop guy jerked awake again but this time he fell off his stool. He got up grumbling and rubbing his head.

"Ugh it's you guys again." he grumbled. "Sorry but your shield is gone."

"What…?"

"I said it's gone, au revoir, sayonara, paalam, lebewohl, addio."

O.o

"*sigh* It's gone, I sold it."

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Blaire screeched. The others covered their ears as their friend started to scream like a banshee and yell obscenities. Finally the shop guy exploded in her face.

"I SOLD YOUR FRICKEN SHIELD NOW GET OUT OF MY (BEEPING) SHOP BEFORE I HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR (BEEPING) LIIIIIIIIVES!" everyone stared at him then her friends quickly dragged Blaire to the door.

"NO MAH SHIELD!" Blaire sobbed uncontrollably as her friends dragged her out of the shop. "HOW COULD YOU SELL THAT SHIELD WHEN YOU KNEW I WANTED IT? Now I don't have one! WAAAAAAAAAH!"

"There now yah do!" the shop keeper yelled throwing a shield at Blaire. It smacked her in the head then fell on top of her. She sniffled then looked at it. The border was made of silver while it was the exact same make as the Hylian Shield, designs and all, but the designs were painted in white, grey, and black.

"But this is so ugly compared to the other one!" Link's eye twitched. "No offence Linkeh!"

"Hey at least I gave it to you for free," yelled the shop guy. "Now out of MAH store!" Taking that as a signal to leave they zipped out of the shop, with Link dragging Blaire by the collar as she sulked about her shield.

Link, Emily, Hannah, Ray, and Navi covered their ears in annoyance as Blaire kept nagging about her shield. They had made it to the Temple of Time and were now waiting for the brown haired girl to shut up. She didn't even notice all the dogs that were running around outside.

"SHUSHSHshshshshsh!" they all said at once, turning to Blaire. She jumped in surprise then mumbled an apology. Link turned to the Doors of Time and took out the blue Ocarina. He put it to his lips and played the Song of Time. Suddenly the Spiritual Stones started to glow and they floated to rest on the stone show case. Everyone watched closely as the Doors of Time opened and revealed the room that the legendary Master Sword resides in.

"The doors… they opened, let's go." said Navi flying forwards. Everyone followed her into the room. They watched as she flitted forward up to the Pedestal of Time.

"Isn't that…" started Blaire slowly.

"It's the legendary blade… The Master Sword!" exclaimed Navi excitedly. The kids smiled and ran up to the blade.

"Alright when I pull this sword we will be able to defeat Ganondorf. Everyone grab onto my shoulders, I don't want anything happening." His friends nodded and rest their hands on his shoulder, while Navi rested on Blaire's shoulder. "Reay?"

"Ready it you are." said Blaire. The others nodded with determination and Link finally pulled the legendary blade from its resting place. A blue ring surrounded the group and whisked them away. Suddenly in the white light they could see and hear Ganondorf.

"Hahaha! Just as I planned. Foolish kids you opened the way to the Sacred Realm for me! Good luck stopping now! Muwahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

_**Poor Ganondork getting called all those names!**_

_**Ganondorf: That's Ganondorf you idiot!**_

_**Whatever, anywaaaaaaaaaaaays they get sum shields finally! Yay! Oh and a mysterious figure. Oooooooooooo scary! Keep reading to find out who he is! R&R!**_

_**(A/N: **_No mysterious figure, sorry._**)**_

_**CMilkLOL**_


	7. We're Oooooooooold!

_**HEY GUYS! I'm so excited, I'm introducing a new character! Anyways sorry for not updating in a long time. I had writers block. So now I will stop talking and let you read!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda or Michael Jackson.**_

_**msfcatlover- Ganonbarf! He has the power to make people puke whenever they see him! *Ganon walks in* Oh hi Ganon- *HURL!***_

_**(A/N:**_ No mysterious person**. **And this chapter is edited as well.**)**

* * *

Summer in Hyrule: Chapter 7, We're Oooooooooooooooold!

"Link… Link wake up." Link groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Sitting up he looked around confused. His vision was still a bit blurry but he could see four other figures lying on the ground around him. Blinking his vision slowly cleared and he could see he was on a blue platform with five different symbols along the edges.

"Hey where are we?" he asked.

"I think we're in the Sacred Realm!" answered a blue fairy that flitted in front of Link. He smiled then scooped the fairy into a hug.

"Navi I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" he exclaimed tears running from his eyes. She sweat dropped.

"Same but that's not important right now! Look at you; you look like you've aged seven years!" Navi exclaimed. Link blinked in surprise then looked at himself. It was true; he was taller and was wearing a slightly different outfit. His tunic was bigger and he could feel the heavy weight of chainmail under it. He now wore tight… tights? His eyes twitched as he spotted the tight fitting bottoms. On his hands were brown fingerless gauntlets and he also had brown boots. He still had his green Kokiri hat and on the top part of his left ear were two gold ring earrings.

"Wow I wonder what happened." mumbled Link. Then he suddenly he grabbed his throat. "Gah my voice is all deep and scratchy!"

"And manly," Navi and Link turned in surprise at the feminine voice beside them. Blaire was awake and was approaching them in her new outfit. But suddenly she realized her voice had also changed. "Wha- No my voice! It's all feminine and airy now! Noooooooooooooo!"

"Blaire calm down." sweat dropped Link. She stopped then looked at her outfit.

"Oh la la!" Unlike Link she had gotten a complete makeover. Her hair was still was now shorter and dyed a jet black. The bottom layer of her hair was also dyed a crimson red. She still had her red contacts, jade bracelet and dinosaur ring that was hanging from a silver chain. Her top was a black, hooded, short-sleeved V-neck. Her bottoms were maroon coloured cargo pants with brown boots. Her shield was on her back while her sword was hanging at her waist by a spiked belt. Her dimensional bag was hung on the other side of her waist by a second belt.

"Uh… wow..." the three turned around to see Ray blushing and staring Blaire. "Y-you look n-nice."

"Hey Raymond, eyes up here." she said pointing to her face. His face reddened then moved brown his eyes to look at her face. His hair was now a sandy brown, thinned, and just above his shoulders. His shirt was an orange, collared, button up tunic and he still had the top of his right ear pierced with a silver stud. The sleeves were rolled up and he had brown fingerless gloves. His bottoms were black army pants with black boots. His sword and shield were held on his back with a brown belt and his dimensional bag was attached to his belt loops.

"Awww Ray you look so smexy!" exclaimed Hannah. Emily had also woken up and now they were discussing their outfits. Hannah had a white spaghetti strap tank top with a sky blue vest. Her hair was died reddish purple and her bangs were clipped to the side with three black bobby pins. Her bottoms were a bluish-black and they flared at the knees and she also had brown boots. Her sword and shield were held on her back with a brown belt and her dimensional bag was attached to her pant loops. She also had various bangles on both her wrists.

"OMG I HAVE LONG HAIR AGAIN YAAAAAAAAAY!" Emily squee'd in happiness as she fingered her hair. Blaire smiled at her friend while the others just gave her WTH looks. Emily's new hair was past her shoulders and was also dyed purple. She had a black hairband and a gold necklace. Her top was a purple tank top with a loose black shirt overtop. She had a yellow belt woven through her light pants and brown leather boots were on her feet. Her sword and shield were held on her back and her dimensional bag by her right hip.

"Oh hella sexay!" said Blaire as she high fived her friend.

"Yeya!" she pounded her fist against her chest twice before posing in a gangster pose and making a peace sign. The others laughed before they jumped in surprise at a voice that came out of nowhere.

"Uhem!" They screamed as they turned to see an old man in different robes standing atop the Light Symbol.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they exclaimed holding onto each other and screaming in the man's face. His eye twitched before he got a handkerchief from his robe and used it to wipe the spit from his face.

"If you're quite done, I have something important to tell you all." they nodded then sat down cross legged in front of him like a bunch of kindergartens at story time. "Alright first things first, you must be wondering why you look all older. It's because you are, when you pulled the Master Sword you became the Heroes and Heroines of Time. But you and your bodies were too young so you slept in the Sacred Realm for seven years."

"Wait seven years…" Blaire's friends sweat dropped as she counted with her fingers. "Like oh my god… WE'RE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD! I DON'T WANT TO BE 18!

"Oh yeah eh, we were eleven so now after seven years we're eighteen." Ray and Link pointed and laughed at them.

"Haha! Yah old hags! Link and I were ten so we're only seventeen." laughed the sandy blond-haired boy. The others stopped and stared at them, then started crying. He sweat dropped and tried to comfort them.

"Hey wait a minute, if we all have new looks then how did we get in our new clothes…?" Everyone looked at each other than at the man.

"Ewwwwwww!" He sighed.

"Hey that reminds me." said Blaire speaking up and leaning over to Link, sniffing him. "You a stinky-poo!"

"Hey!" he exclaimed looking hurt. "It's not as if you smell any better!"

She blinked then sniffed her armpit. They all sweat dropped. "No I smell like strawberry rhubarb pie!"

"Really?" asked Ray.

"No."

…

"Oh."

"If you're done," they turned back to the man. "Second thing, my name is Rauru. I am the Sage of Light and if you haven`t noticed all the other sages are not here." he motioned to the empty medallion spots around him. "This is an important part of your quest. You must find and save the rest of the Sages in order to get to Ganondorf."

"When you opened the doors to the Sacred Realm the King of thieves was waiting and he got into the Sacred Realm and stole the power of the Triforce. You kids must stop him! Now I will give you the Medallion of Light and will send you on your way." and with that he chucked a light beige medallion at them. Link caught it then stuffed it into his dimensional bag then when he was about to say thanks Rauru waved and in a giant flash of light the group was falling from the ceiling onto the hard tiled floor of the Temple of Time.

"OMG owowowowowow!" everyone turned their heads to see Blaire rolling around the Pedestal stair case holding her butt.

"Ouch…" the now adults mumbled.

"I can't believe that fat ass dropped me on the stairs!"

"Sooooooooooooooo," drawled Hannah. "What do we do now?"

"Looks Rauru shortened his speech after all…" the group turned to see a figure wearing a blue skin tight body suite with armour plates in various places. He had a white cloth wrapped around his head that was also covering his faces. A few thick strands of blond hair were sticking out from under the cloth and he had red eyes. There was one thing about him that stood out though; it was a big red eye that looked like it had a teardrop coming from it on his chest.

"Oh cool beans you have red eyes just like me!" smiled Blaire pointing to her eyes. He sweat dropped and nodded then turned as he noticed the others approaching.

"Greetings, my name is Sheik. I am a Sheikah." they sweat dropped.

"Gee thanks for the obvious news flash." said Hannah.

"Whatever. Anyways I've been waiting for you Heroes and Heroines of time." said Sheik.

"OMG stalker!" the Sheikah hit Blaire over the head then proceeded to tell the kids about the Sages.

"Alright listen up; all you have to do is free the rest of the Sages in the five temples. One's in a deep forest… One on a high mountain… One under a vast lake… One within the house of the dead… One inside a goddess of the sand… Together with the Hero of Time and his Guardians the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world… this is the legend passed down by my people, the Sheikah. If you believe this legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages."

"And what if we don't believe?" asked Emily tilting her head to the side. Blaire smacked her.

"Of course we believe!" she exclaimed.

"Believe in what?" asked Link looking confused.

"DO YOU BELIEVE IN LIFE AFTER LOVE?" sang Ray throwing his arms out dramatically.

"I can feel something inside me say, I really don't think I'm strong enough whoa ooooh!" yelled Navi flitting around everyone's head. They all laughed.

"Uhem! If I may?" they looked back at the waiting Sheikah. "One of the Sages is waiting in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I'm sure you know… So go get her. Oh and one more thing, there is an item in the Kakariko graveyard you'll be needing, so yeah." and with that, taking a few step backs he threw a deku nut on the ground and in a big flash of white he disappeared.

"DUDE HOW DO THEY DO THAT?" exclaimed Hannah. Blaire shrugged her shoulders then they walked out of the temple.

"Hmmm…" Ray looked at the Hylian. "That guy was kinda attractive…"

Ray choked on his spit. "W-what? DUDE are you gay or something?"

"Hey stop being a homophobic you hater!" exclaimed Blaire smacking the boy on the head.

"Ow! I don't but don't you think it's a bit creepy that Link of all people thinks Sheik is attractive." She blinked then burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THAT _**IS **_FUNNY" meanwhile Link was watching the two with a very confused look on his face.

Cautiously the group of six made their way to the market and their jaws dropped at what they saw. No one was in sight except a bunch of wandering redeads, if you consider them people that is. All the trees were dead and the cobble stone was covered in mud and dust. The buildings had windows missing and some even had their doors gone. The group backed into each other, huddling close so they could watch all sides of them.

"W-what do we do now?" asked Ray.

"We should probably go to Kakariko Village." Blaire mumbled. "That's probably where we'll find the item Sheik wanted us to get."

"But how do we get past all these redeads?" asked Navi. Blaire hmmm'd and put her hand to her chin in deep thought.

"I've got it!' she said suddenly snapping her fingers.

"Remen and Gentledeads," yelled Blaire motioning the zombie looking monsters to come their way. Emily screamed as they all swirled their way. The girls sweat dropped and backed up a little. "W-welcome to our Castle Town dance off."

"E-enjoy the music." said Hannah nervously. Blaire nodded to Ray, Link, and Navi and out of nowhere they pulled out a record player and an old Michael Jackson record. They smiled and gave the girls a thumbs up as the disk began to spin.

Blaire grinned widely as the song Thriller began to play and she waited for the redeads to start dancing. Meanwhile the boys and Navi slowly started to make beeline to the entrance of Castle Town. The redeads sweat dropped at the girls then started groaning and limping towards them.

"Uh Blaire I don't think it's working…" whispered Emily. Blaire grimaced slightly as she felt the presence of dozens of those monsters behind her.

"L-let's get out of he-" Hannah was cut off as suddenly a redead screamed it's signature scream and all the others started in. The girls quickly covered their ears but they could still hear them crystal clear. Although the others had gotten close to the drawbridge they still hear and were paralyzed by the redeads.

"C-crap wh-what about th-the girls?" asked Ray looking over to Link. The blond could only shake his head before he fell to the ground and Ray soon followed.

"I don't wanna be raped!" yelled Blaire as she fell to the ground crying. The other two looked at each other than back at Blaire.

"Hey we can move!" they exclaimed. Blaire blinked then stood up. They looked around and saw that all the redeads had been defeated and a lone knight was standing near the fountain, a familiar red shield in his hand.

"Holy moly mah shield!" exclaimed Blaire, running over and snatching it away from the knight. Hannah and Emily sweat dropped then walked up to the knight.

"Yes… take it. I have no use for it anymore…" said the knight through laboured breathing.

"Hey men, thanks for saving us." said Emily helping the knight sit down. He nodded his thanks then closed his eyes.

"You _must_ save Hyrule, it has been seven years since six kids said they would. Please you must fulfill their words…." he mumbled remembering the six kids came clamouring up to the gate of Death Mountain and demanding passage.

The three girls looked at each other in surprise. "Wait! Please don't die!" Hannah pleaded shaking the knight softly.

"I've run from my fate long enough, my time has come and I will face it without faltering. Save Hyrule…" they watched as his finale breathe slipped out of him before his head rolled to the side. Blaire checked his pulse and shook her head. They put their heads down to honour the knight who had saved them from certain death.

"Hey guys are you ok?" they looked up as Link and Ray ran towards them.

"He saved us…" said Blaire softly brushing her hand over the red shield. The boys looked to the knight and said a quiet "thank-you" to the deceased man.

As the group of now six made their way to Kakariko they Link, Navi, Ray, Emily, Hannah, and Blaire could see the extent of the damage done to Hyrule. They looked back to Castle Town when they got to the top of a hill and cringed at the sight of it. So they quickly crossed the field to the village. Once they entered the village they were surprised at how little it had changed. Most things were in their rightful place and nothing seemed out of order. So their trip to the graveyard went by without any problems.

"Alright what do we do now?" asked Link looking around. They sweat dropped.

"It's your job to figure that out!" they all yelled at him. He cringed then started to cry. Emily growled in frustration.

"What a cry baby!" she said hitting him on the head. This of course didn't help at all. If anything it made things worse. Link started balling his eyes out and had now clung onto Hannah for dear life. Now while Ray was trying to help Hannah get Link off her and Emily was still yelling at him Blaire had gone over to one of the graves.

"It's strange," she said bending down to inspect the ground behind the gravestone. "There's drag marks."

"What do you think made them?" asked Navi landing on the gravestone.

"Maybe someone dragged a body away from the grave!" she exclaimed.

"Uh I highly doubt that." said the fairy sweat dropping. Blaire grunted at the effort as she pulled the grave stone from its place.

Meanwhile Emily looked over to her in horror. "Blaire stop you're going to awaken the dead!"

"Calm down Schmemily." she said rolling her eyes.

"Hmmmm, veeeeeeeeeeeery interesting!" said Hannah. Blaire jumped in surprise at her friend's voice. She laughed then bent over the hole to try and see what was down there.

"Looks bottomless." said Emily bending over the hole as well. Blaire nodded in agreement. Suddenly the ground from under her started to crumble.

"HOLY SHIZNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTS!" she exclaimed as she fell.

"OMGEEEEEEEEEE BLAAAAAAAAAAIRE!" Emily jumped in after her friend and Hannah, Ray, Link, and Navi followed close behind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the now young adults screamed as they fell and landed hard on their butts.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" they all exclaimed.

"Haha that was hilarious!" bellowed a pale white ghost. He was wearing a worn peasant shirt and was holding a lantern. The group got up groaning.

"Hey where are we?" asked Emily looking around.

"Hey young'uns," they looked at the ghost. "Welcome to my humble abode, each of you will have to make it through this maze except for the one in green; he will have to race me. Anyways at the end of each run you will find a treasure, so let's rolling!" Link sweat dropped.

"Uh... oh hey wait for meeeeeeee!" he rushed into the maze in hot pursuit of the ghost. Hannah, Emily, and Ray looked at each other than shrugged their shoulders.

"Guess we should get going if we want to catch up with Blaire." said Ray. The two girls nodded their heads in agreement then went into the maze.

"WE GOT HOOKSHOTS!" three young adults exclaimed landing on the ground before posing dramatically with their new weapons. Blaire, who was sitting on the revolving platform laughed then jumped down to meet them.

"Cool weapons, I got one too!" The black and red-haired girl's hookshot was red with a black hook and chain, Hannah's was yellow with a green hook and chain, Emily's was purple with a light purple hook and chain, and Ray's was orange with a white hook and chain.

"Hey where's Link?" asked Hannah looking around. Blaire was about to answer when Link jumped out of the wall hole and landed on the black and red-haired girl.

"Doo do do do dooooooo!" Link sang holding up his new weapon. The group sweat dropped at Link.

"What… why are you staring at me?" he asked confused. Hannah pointed to Blaire and Link oh'd and stepped off her.

"Hey Blaire are you ok?" he asked poking her in the head with the tip of his sword. She twitched.

"Hey is that girl ok?" the group looked at the Windmill Guy who had walked up to them.

"DO DO DOOOOOOOOO DO DO DOOOOOOOO" everyone yelled in surprise as Blaire jumped up and started to hum along to the WG's song.

"Yay Blaire you're OK! I'm so SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" cried Link hugging the black and red-haired girl.

"Uh Link, you're suffocating me! LEMME GOOOOOO!"

"Sorry… Ehehehe." he dropped her then scratched the back of his head apologetically.

"S'alright," she sighed rubbing her head. "Let's just get going to the Kokiri Forest. Her friends nodded in agreement then they walked out of the Windmill Hut.

"Hey you're the kids that wouldn't help me find my cuccos seven years ago!" everyone looked in horror as they heard the terrible voice that was the cucco lady.

"Holy crap run away!" exclaimed Emily as she ran through town screaming her head off. The others were about to follow suite when Ray stopped to think.

"Wait don't you have memory loss?" he asked.

"No she has _short-term_ memory loss." Blaire stated.

"Long-term short-term, same diff." he mumbled.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR STOP IGNORING MEEEEEEEEEE!" everyone in town including the cuccos yelled in surprise as the cucco lady screeched and ran towards the young adults.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOEZ!" everyone screamed as they ran away crying.

* * *

_**Bad ending eh? But aaaaaaanyways, like the new character? No it wasn't Vaati, sorry msfcatlover, anyways I know if you've read "**_We're in Termina**_,_**baka"**_by _**nagamicabasa ******_that Stephan is sorta similar to her OC Seth but trust me I'm not trying to copy her. Stephan to me sounds super hot and awesome, so please R&R! BTW Yes I know Emily's outfit is totally weird but that's what she wanted to I had to obey her or else she would've hurt me! ^^;_**

_**(A/N: **_Still no mysterious figurrrrrrrre! And I changed Em's out fit if you haven't noticed.**_)_**

_**CMilkLOL**_


	8. Deku Nuts and Phantom Ganny

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... I can explain!**_

_**?: **_No you can't.

_**SHADDAP DJ! Ahem please welcome DJ, the annoying spirit that haunts me, or at least tries to anyways. He hates everything in the universe.**_

_**DJ: **_I don't hate pie.

_**Whatever. Anyways I've edited chapters 1, 6, and 7. Thing's changed: Ages, outfits, and nooo mysterious person. So without further a do let's get rollin!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda. I do however own my friends! Muwahahahaha do my homework!**_

_**SiH Cast: **_*sweat drop*

_**Oh wait never mind, it's summer.**_

_**SiH Cast: **_"_heavy_ sweat drop*

* * *

Summer in Hyrule: Chapter 8, Deku Nuts and Phantom Ganny

"Jeez I'm so out of shape!" Emily stood leaning against a tree as she tried to catch her breath. Meanwhile Blaire was on the ground gasping for air and fishing around in her dimensional bag for something.

"Holy crap yo, I think my asthma came back." she said inhaling the medicine from her puffer.

"Didn't have asthma when you were 3 or something?" asked Ray raising and eyebrow. She nodded. "Them how in Nayru's Love do you suddenly have it now?"

"Hey don't be a hater, hater!" she exclaimed throwing her puffer at him. He ducked and laughed.

"Hah ya missed!"

"OW!" the two turned to see Hannah holding Blaire's puffer and rubbing her head with her other hand. Link and Emily snickered while the black and red-haired girl said a sheepish "sorry".

"Anyways we should get going to the Lost Woods. That's where the Forest Temple is." said Ray. The others nodded and followed Link to the entrance of the Lost Woods.

"Hey who do you punks think you are?" Everyone stopped when they heard a bratty voice. They looked around and still didn't see anyone. "Down here asstards!"

"Hey who you calling a mentally challenged butt you vertically challenged ginger!" growled Blaire when she saw a short kid that had ginger hair, freckles, and was wearing a Kokiri outfit.

"Mido omg man I haven't seen you in ages!" exclaimed Link crying and hugging the ginger. Mido smacked the blond on the head.

"Who the hell are you? I don't know you but I have a strange feeling telling me I should hate you." he said. The others sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, I'm s'pose to hate you." said Link standing up.

Blaire rolled her eyes. "Whatever just let us through."

"Tch why would I ever let _you_ by you door mat." asked Mido.

"Hey don't call me a door mat, Mi_dol_!" Mido growled then lunged at Blaire. She screamed a battle cry and leaped towards the midget. They met in midair and started a fight cloud. Meanwhile Link and the others tiptoed past the two fighting and into the Lost Woods. Blaire wacked Mido in his "private place" with a deku stick and laughed.

"Ha take that Mido you stupid excuse for a GINGAH! I hope Tingle comes and keeeeels you!" she yelled, sprinting into the woods after her friends.

"Oh my deku nuts…"

* * *

"Uh what do we do now?" asked Hannah. Navi looked at the four possible ways to go and flew through one just too come out back into the same clearing.

She sweat dropped. "Dammit, I totally forgot this would happen…"

"Well let's just keep walking, we're bound to find the right way." said Blaire as she walked into another passage. She came out beside Emily and yelled a loud "AAAAAARHG".

Queue transition voice from Spongebob  
Three Hours Later…

"Well let's just keep walking, we're bound to find the right way!" mocked Emily rolling her eyes. Blaire looked away.

"HEY, LOOK, LISTEN!" screeched Navi, flitting forwards. "We're here!"

"Cool beans! See, I toldja!" said Blaire sticking her tongue out at Emily.

The group came out into a clearing with a rusty gate blocking the way. They walked up to it and inspected it.

"Hey isn't there supposed to be a wolfos we're supposed to fight here?" whispered Ray to Hannah.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask me, I haven't played the game."

"Holy shiznuts!" everyone looked over to see Blaire pinned to the ground by a giant grey wolfo. Everyone unsheathed their swords, ready for battle when they noticed Blaire was laughing.

"Hee hee hee! Who's a cut wittle puppy? You are, YOU ARE! YES YOU AAAAAARRRRE!" she said hugging the wolfos. It sweat dropped then licked her on the face.

Everyone else sweat dropped. "Uh ok guess we don't have to fight it." said Link as the gate opened.

"Hey Linkeh! Can we keep him?" asked Blaire pointing to the wolfos. Link sweat dropped.

"Sure just make sure it doesn't attack us." he said.

She rolled her eyes. "He won't. Alright what should we name you?"

"How about Butt Head?" suggested Ray. It growled at him. He "eep'd" and hid behind Blaire.

"NO! What's with you and naming things Butt Head?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"I shall name him… SEBASTIAN ALEXANDER MONTOYA THE 5TH! Or Sam or Sebbie for short." she said hugging their new companion once again. Everyone sweat dropped _heavily_.

"Her boyfriend leaves her and this is how she fills in the void…?" Link asked Ray. Blaire whirled around and ordered Sebastian to attack Link.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW THE HELL MAN?" he sobbed, getting beat up by the wolfos. Blaire glared at him.

"Never ever mention _Him_ got it?" she hissed. Link nodded vigorously. Whistling twice, she called Sebastian off and started to walk into the mangrove.

* * *

"Do, do, do, do, do, dooo, do, do, do, do, do, do, dooo!" Everyone sweat dropped as Blaire kept humming the Mission Impossible theme as they walked through the mangrove maze. Link had already been charged by a moblin and they were using Sebastian's sense of smell to see if there was a monster around the corner. As they reached another corner Sebbie started to growl and everyone got out their hookshots.

Blaire peered around the corner and saw the moblin walking towards them, looking as ugly as ever. She furrowed her brow in concentration then when it was close enough she shot it with a "HYAAAAAH!"

"Hella yeah! Right in the deku nuts!" she exclaimed. Hannah and Emily snickered as both Link and Ray twitched with a very scared look on their faces.

"What's wrong guys?" Hannah snickered.

"Scared that she'll accidently shoot you instead?" continued Emily aiming her hookshot at them. They screamed and tried to hide behind each other.

"Hahahahaha!"

Navi rolled her eyes. "Come let's get goin' guys, Blaire's already up ahead fighting the giant moblin." They nodded and followed Navi through the rest of the maze and came to a long path where Blaire and the giant moblin were having a show down. Out of nowhere western fight music started and everyone pulled out cowboy hats.

Blaire narrowed her eyes and bit down harder on the piece of grass in her mouth. Her hand was hovering just above her hookshot and the moblin was dragging its foot on the ground, ready to charge.

Suddenly Blaire yelled "Draw" and it charged, its weapon ready. She ground her teeth in anticipation then right when the hammer was about to hit its mark she rolled under the moblin and came up behind it and shot it in the butt. It howled in pain and fell to the ground, bursting into bluish purple flames. Both Link and Ray fainted and Emily and Hannah cheered, throwing their hats into the air.

"YEEEEEHAW!" exclaimed Blaire waving her hat around.

* * *

"I gots the key!" sang Emily as she hookshot back to her friends. After the battle with the giant moblin they had to carry the two boys to the Sacred Forest Meadow and Blaire woke them up by playing the highest note on the flute she could. With Link being temporarily deaf Sheik taught Blaire the Minuet of Forest then told her to use it whenever they needed to get to the Sacred Forest Meadow. The black and red-haired girl saluted as the Sheikah disappeared behind another thrown deku nut. Hannah commented once again on that ability before they hookshot over the broken staircase and to the entrance of the Forest Temple. *gasps for breath*

"Now follow me everyone!" exclaimed Hannah pointing onwards with her sword. Everyone sweat dropped and followed her but suddenly two wolfos appeared and charged at the group. Link "hiyah'd" as he killed one while Blaire ordered Sebbie to kill the other.

"Good boy!" she said throwing her wolfos a steak. It gobbled it down in one bite and wagged its tail.

"Sheesh that thing would be really dangerous if it turned on us." commented Ray sweat dropping. The others laughed nervously.

"Yeah and plus it's so big that someone could ride on It." whispered Hannah. Just then Blaire called to them from inside the room ahead. They walked in and saw her sitting on Sebastian's back and sweat dropped _heavily_.

After defeating the Skulltula they headed to the next room and saw four Poes.

"Hey look, four Poes!"

I just said that.

"Whatever…"

"CMilk! Stop breaking the fourth wall!" yelled Ray to the ceiling.

Whatever.

"ANYWAAAAAAAAYS! Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Hey look f- Where'd they go?" exclaimed Blaire when she noticed the Poes had gone.

"They disappeared when they saw us." said Navi.

"Oh… let's just head up into the next room then." she said beckoning her friends to follow her.

"Hey I wanted to lead this temple!" exclaimed Hannah shoving Blaire aside. Ray caught her and set her on her feet. He smiled down at her and she blushed. Meanwhile Sebastian glared suspiciously at them while the rest of the group looked at them and each other and they all smirked.

After killing a blue bubble and two Stalfos they came to a giant block blocking their path. After inspecting it for ten minutes Link still didn't have a clue of what to do. Blaire and Ray sweat dropped.

"Yo Linkeh, stop wastin' time and play dah Song of Time yo!" said Ray. Link "oh'd and played the SoT. The block disappeared and the tune that plays when you discover something played causing everyone to look around in confusion.

"What the heck?" said Hannah looking around.

"Where did that come from?" asked Emily. The others just shrugged and continued through the temple.

Soon they came to a room where the door locked behind them and a Stalfos appeared out of nowhere.

"Gah Stalfos!" exclaimed Ray pointing an accusing finger at it. The Stalfos just raised an eyebrow then charged.

"Don't worry Raymond, I'll save youuuuu!" exclaimed Hannah as she slashed at the stalfos until it died.

"Cool beans." said Blaire giving her friend a high-five. Suddenly two more appeared and Emily and Link took care of them. They turned their heads at the sound of the doors unlocking and five chests appearing in the middle of the room. As they opened their chests dramatic music started to play leading up to the revelling of the prize inside.

"Da da da daaaaaaa!" came from nowhere as Link held up his new fairy bow. Blaire sweat dropped.

"Hey I'm the one who usually has to do that." she said pouting.

"Didn't you hear?" asked Navi. "CMilk hired a new SFX guy." Everyone "oh'd" in understanding. (SFX Guy: Hiiii!)

Yeeeeah… Anyways Link's Fariy Bow had a green handle, Hannah's had a yellow one, Ray's an orange one, Emily a purple one, and Blaire's a red one.

"Awesome sauce! New weapons!" Blaire exclaimed, aiming an arrow at the SFX guy. (SFX Guy: Hey! *ducks for cover*)

"Let's _not_ shoot him. OK, Blaire?" said Emily lowering her friends weapon. Blaire sweat dropped and nodded.

When they went through the door to the previous room they saw a Poe in one of the picture frames. Navi told Link to shoot the painting with the Poe in it then follow and kill it. The blond nodded and did as he was told.

One Poe killing later…

"Hey look what I got!" said Link grinning widely as he held the out the silver key he got for everyone to see.

"Cool beans, let's go." said Hannah leading the way.

In the next Poe killing room…

"Hey look another Poe!" exclaimed Ray. "I call killing this one!"

One more Poe killing later…

"Hey look what I got!" said Ray repeating what Link said as he held out the compass.

"The compasses are always useless." said Emily rolling her eyes.

" :( "

"Uh… riiiight! Let's just go." said Hannah sweat dropping.

Two more Poe killings and some random poo later…

"Yay we reach the boss room!" exclaimed Blaire doing a dance.

"So what now?" asked Hannah looking around. "Where's the boss?"

"Just do this." said Ray stretching his hand near the gates which caused them to rise and trap them in the room. Hannah "oh'd"

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the laughing.

Suddenly Blaire gasped. "OMG it's GANONDORK!" Everyone looked to where she was pointing and saw Ganondorf riding out from one of the paintings.

"IT'S GANONDORF YOU IDIOT! AND BESIDES I'M NOT THE ACTUAL GANON. I'M JUST HIS GHOST." Phantom Ganon explained. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Jeez you just revealed your secret." said Emily.

"SHUT UP!" PG roared as he rode into another painting.

"Everyone watch the paintings and shoot PG when he comes riding out!" exclaimed Link whipping out his Fairy Bow. Everyone else nodded and they all stood in a big circle, their backs to each other so they could watch every painting.

A couple shots later…

"NO PHANTOM SNOWFLAKE!" exclaimed PG as his horse disappeared. Everyone sweat dropped. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"HOLY SHIZNUTS!" Blaire exclaimed and PG shot an energy ball at them. They all leaped out of the way as the ball hit the floor and left singed ash it its place.

"Deflect his energy balls with the Master sword!" exclaimed Ray, running away from another energy ball. Link nodded and swung his sword in a wide arch. It caught the energy bacll and sent it hurtling back at PG. He laughed and used his cape to send it flying back at Link. The blond hit it again only to have it sent flying towards him for the second time.

Link growled in frustration. "HIYAAAH!"

PG smirked and was about to hit it back when he was hit in the head from behind. "OW! THE HECK MAN? WHAT WAS THAAAAIHSJDNSKJDB?"

Link laughed in triumph as the energy finally hit PG. "Thanks Blaire!"

"No problemo!" she called back.

A few minutes later…

"GAAAAAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DEFEATED MY PHANTOM! IMMA SO GUNNA KILL YOUUDSFBASBFSDNB!" Everyone sweat dropped as real Ganon's voice started to spazz out.

"Jeez Ganny, you have serious anger issues man. You're gunna break the microphone if this keeps up." muttered Blaire. She yelped as some invisible force smacked her one the head.

Navi sweat dropped. "Uh yeah… anyways let's get out of here. This place gives me the freaks." she said flitting over to the blue portal that had appeared. The young adults walked over and picked up their heart containers and walked into the portal.

In the Chamber of Sages…

"Well done everyone!" exclaimed Rauru as they appeared in the Chamber of Sages. Link looked around a saw a certain green haired girl.

"SARIAAAAAAAA!" he exclaimed as he ran up to her and squished her into a giant hug.

"GAH… LINK… CAN'T… BREEEEATHE!" she exclaimed, starting to turn blue.

"LINKEH! Get off!" said Blaire dragging the blond boy of Saria.

"Ugh thanks." Saria choked out.

"No problem."

"So who are you?" asked Hannah as she eyed the green-haired girl.

"My name is Saria. I'm Link's old friend from back in Kokiri Forest. When you defeated Phantom Ganon I woke up as the Forest Sage." explained Saria. Link was still sobbing trying to hug her again. Blaire sweat dropped and ordered Sebastian to sit on him.

"Haha! That's a good look on you!" said Saria playfully.

Link rolled his eyes and propped his chin up with his hand. "Whatever…"

"Anyways thanks for saving me."

"No problem." said Emily.

"Here's the Forest Medallion." she said chucking a green medallion at them. Link caught it and put it in his dimensional bag. She waved good-bye and in a flash of light they were falling from the sky into the Sacred Forest Meadow

"THE HECK MAN!" Everyone looked over to see Blaire holding her butt.

"What happened?" asked Hannah.

"What happened? What do you think happened? THEY FRICKEN DROPPED ME ON SOMETHING PAINFUL AGAIN!" she yelled sobbing. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Uh riiiiiiight…" said Emily.

"I'm tired." said Hannah yawning. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"But we should go to the Temple of Time!" said Link, prodding everyone with the tip of his sword.

"Why?"

"Because we should."

"Hey we should go to Lon Lon Ranch!" exclaimed Blaire.

"What about the Temple of Time?" asked Link pouting.

Blaire rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't you rather go to Lon Lon Ranch and eat some of Malon's delicious cooking?"

"Well… the Temple of Time is m-"

"OR listen to another one of Sheik's boring speeches?"

"… Lon Lon Ranch please!"

Sheik sweat dropped heavily from the shadows.

* * *

_**HAHAHA! Poor Sheik. Don' worry man I still love ya! *huggles the Sheikah***_

_**Sheik:**_ Gah! Get off man!

_**Ahem, anyways, how you like the chapter? And just to let you guys know, I don't really give a horse's patute if you don't like it. I'll just keep on writen cuz it's fun. So anyways in the next chapter they shall be gettin sum horses. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to eat some s'mores.**_

_***OMNOMNOMNOMNOM!***_

_**DJ:**_ I hate s'mores...

_**Everyone:**_ *sweat drop*

_**CMilkLOL**_


	9. Horses and FOOD!

_***looks at title* Lolz... Anyways! Here is another chapter of "Summer in Hyrule"! Oh btw today is very special, ya know why?**_

_**Big Gay Al: **_Ooh they're having a sale at Merv's?

_**... No**_

_**It's my Adoption Day! Yayz I get a yummy mummy chocolate marble cheesecake! Also there is a poll on my profile about my other story Nothing Set in Stone. Ok so you probably don't want to hear anymore of my rambling so ONWARD TO MAAAIIIL- er I mean NARATINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda, Merv's, Big Gay Al, or Man in the Mirror.**_

(Oh one more thing, when you see _**text like this**_ in quotation marks it's the animals talking. Of course the humans can't understand them. (duh))

* * *

Summer in Hyrule: Chapter 9, Horses and FOOD!

"Why's the gate blocked?" asked Hannah as she shook the wooden gate in front of Lon Lon Ranch.

"Do you think something's wrong?" asked Ray.

"Maybe we should come back another time." said Emily.

"Aw but I wanted to eat some of Malon's yummy mummy pancakes!" sobbed Link, trying to climb over the blockage. Blaire rolled her eyes and dragged the blond off the gate.

"I do too but something might be wrong." said the black and red-haired girl.

"Then we should go in and save her!" exclaimed Link.

"Calm down, Link! Keep your boxers on! If something is wrong and Malon and Talon are in danger we don't want to go rushing in. We might get caught in crossfire or something." Blaire explained.

"Then where should we go?" asked Emily. "We can't go to Castle Town, everyone's a redead there."

"Let's ask around Kakariko Village. Someone there might know what's going on." said Blaire. Everyone nodded and followed her to the village.

"Well where do we start?" asked Hannah looking around nervously.

"How about we go to the crazy cucco lady's house?" asked Navi.

"WHAAAA-?" the fairy sweat dropped as they all got up in her face.

"L-look, we'll just split up." suggested Ray.

"OK, Emily and Hannah can search the north part, Blaire and Ray can search the south, and Navi and I will look around the west side. And we'll just avoid the CCL, OK? (Crazy Cucco Lady)" asked Link. They looked at each other uncertainly before nodding and walking off.

15 Minutes Later…

"Hey guys!" Everyone looked up to see Blaire and Ray running towards them. They got up from their place around a tree. (ya know the one that you see when you enter Kakariko Village?)

"What's up?" asked Hannah.

"Guess who we found!" exclaimed Ray.

"The Kool-Aid man?" asked Emily.

"Uhh… no." said Blaire sweat dropping. "We found Talon sleeping in one of the houses!"

"Really?" asked Link.

"Yep, but we couldn't wake him up. We even tried putting a stolen cucco (CCL: GIVE ME BACK MAH CUCCO!) to his ear and he _still_ didn't wake up."

"Oh… I wonder what he's doing here." said Emily.

"I don't know, but he was mumbling something about Ingo and Malon."

"Like what?"

"It was 'Malon… in trouble… Ingo… No. More. Pancakes.' or something like that." said Blaire shrugging.

"Uh riiiiight." said Navi. "Let's just go to Lon Lon Ranch. Something's totally up."

"Right."

Lon Lon Ranch…

"Mister Ingo please stop hurting the animals!" yelled a red-haired girl. The ranch hand just cackled and kept whipping the horses. (**DJ:** Grrr… I _hate_ animal abuse…) Me too.

"SHADDAP GIRLY! YUR NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW. THIS IS MAH SCENE WOMAN! YUR JUST HERE AS BAIT FOR **HIM**!" yelled Ingo

"Who's 'Him'? What's he talking about?' wondered the currently tied up girl.

"Do do do do do- ACK!" Blaire shut when Emily smacked her on the head.

"This is no time for that!" her friend whispered harshly.

"Guys, shut up and come look at this!" Everyone came up behind Link and peered through the window of the stables.

They gasped. "It's Malon!"

oooOOOooo

"Ah what an unfortunate girl I am…" mumbled Malon, a few stray tears running down her face. "Ever since mom died when I was little, I'd pour sweat every day to help dad… and now I'm captured… But, I know that a prince will come to my rescue on a majestic white stallion!"

"AAAAH- OOF!" Malon "eep'd" as someone garbed in green fell from the loft in front of her. She stared wide-eyed as a blue fairy flitted down after him and sighed.

"Oh boy, you can't be like Impa." said Navi sweat dropping. Link groaned and got up rubbing his head. Malon giggled a little.

"Hee hee, he looks like a little kid with all that hay covering him." she thought.

"Malon, are you alright?" asked Link looking worried.

Malon blinked. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

Link and Navi fell over. "Don't you remember me? It's Link!"

"Oh, Fairy Boy!" said Malon happily as she recognized him.

"Come one, we gotta get you out of here before they find yo-"

"Too late!" exclaimed Navi flying in front of the blond. "The Gerudo are here!"

"Dammit!" Link hissed under his breathe.

"Who are these people?" asked Malon looking around frantically.

"The Gerudo, Ganondorf's clan." said Link. "Come one, we're getting out of here!"

Malon gasped as Link wrapped his arm around her and hook shot through the window. They landed on the roof of the barn only to be surrounded by even more Gerudo. Link cursed and started slashing at the female warriors. He was about to call out to his friends when he noticed them fighting off a bunch of Gerudos in the corral.

"Link, don't give up!" The Hero of Time's eyes widened when Sheik appeared beside him.

"Wha- Sheik! What are you doing here?" asked Link.

"I'm here to help. Ingo isn't naturally evil, he's being mind controlled by Twinrova, two witches that work for Ganondorf." Link nodded as he slashed at a bunch of Gerudos.

"So how do we get him to snap out of it?" asked Link.

"The' gem in his ear, destroy it and he'll turn back to normal. I'll fend off these warriors while you do that.

Link nodded and grabbed Malon and leaped off the barn. Shiek summoned a light blue energy ball and shot it at the Gerudo. Meanwhile Link and Malon had confronted Ingo and they were now battling. Ingo cackled evilly and with a flick of his arm the whip was sent straight at them. Link and Malon jumped out of the way and attacked from both sides. Ingo jumped back and hit Malon. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Link growled and stabbed forward with the Master Sword. Ingo leaped to the side but Link still smirked in triumph. The tip of his sword hit the gem out of Ingo's ear and it fell to the ground. Link rolled forward and grabbed it then using his super-human strength he crushed it in his hand. Ingo snapped out of Twinrova's control and fainted.

"LINKEEEEH!" Link turned to see the Gerudo running in terror with his four friends laughing maniacally and chasing after them. He jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being trampled by the stampede.

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Emily cackled. "AND STAY OUT!"

They all high-fived each other and laughed loudly. They stopped however when they noticed that Link was not celebrating. He had gone over to Malon and kneeled down.

"Hey are you OK?" he asked holding out his hand. Malon gave him a grateful look and accepted. Link twitched as he heard his friends snicker from behind him.

"Hehehe! Hey MALONNNNNDRIA!" exclaimed Blaire, popping up beside them.

"Nice moves back there Linkeh!" said Ray, grinning widely and patting Link on the back. Unfortunately Link had been injured there and he fell to the ground twitching.

"Oh my…" commented Malon as she put her hand on her cheek.

"Oops."

oooOOOooo

"OWWWW!" the adults and horses looked up towards the farm when they heard another pained complaint.

"Ugh, hold still, Link!" huffed Malong, putting her hands on her hips. Link grumbled something under his breath as the farm girl continued to bandage up his wounds. At first glance the cut look deep and painful, but after Malon had cleaned it, it wasn't very deep at all. Link was just being a wimp.

"Are you almost finished?" he whined. Malon groaned.

"Stop complaining like a little kid and be a man!" she yelled slapping Link across his back.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" he yelled. Malon blinked.

"Oh oops!" she said giggling. Link once again grumbled something under his breath.

"And yes I am done." The blond perked up at this and turned to Malon.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep!"

"So can I put my tunic back on?"

"Noooo."

…

"Why noooot?" Link whined. Malon growled and threatened to hit him again.

"Stop whining! I've gotta wash and mend it first. So you can just go out without it!" Link pouted but Malon turned and walked away, his tunic in hand.

"Aw you'e sooo cute!" everyone sweat dropped as Hannah swooned over a beautiful tan-coloured mare. It also had off-white mane, tail, nose, and socks. It shook its mane and snorted. Hannah giggled wildly and continued to stroke it.

"Uh riiiiiiight…" Navi drawled as she turned around to leave. She stopped when she saw Link approaching them, tunicless. Blaire turned as well and when she saw him she started to laughed loudly.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LINK- AHAHAHAHAHA!" The blond twitched and threw a rock at the girl.

"GAHAHAHAHAHA! LINK YOU LOOK SO RIDICULOUS!" bellowed Emily, falling to the ground. Ray and Hannah soon followed. Even the horses were whinnying like they were laughing.

"_**Man that guy looks so funny in those tights**_!" neighed the blond and white one.

"_**Dude they look sooo uncomfortable!**_" whinnied another.

"_**What do you think Epona?**_" asked a bay coloured stallion. The red/chestnut coloured mare beside him shook her white mane.

"_**I find it hilarious!**_" she said. "_**But I can't stop feeling like I know him or something.**_"

"_**Really?**_" asked the stallion. Epona nodded her head.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUDDAPPPPPP?" everyone "eep"-d and hid behind the horses. The animals sweat dropped and trotted away. The group twitched.

"S-sorry Linkeh." mumbled Blaire as poked her fingers together. "You just look so funny."

"*sigh* Yeah I know, but Malon won't let me have my tunic back until she's done washing and mending it." Link explained. The group "oh"-ed

"Aaaaaanyways! You think we could ride those horses?" asked Hannah, pointing towards the group of horses. Link looked over to them and gasped.

"Epona!" the mare in the center of the group looked up and stared at the blond. She whinnied in panic when he started running towards her.

"_**Hey don't look now,**_" said a black stallion with silver speckles dotted around his back. "_**But I think he loves ya.**_"

"_**Oh sweet Nayru!**_" Epona galloped away from the approaching blond and reared. Link frowned then tried chasing after the mare again. She whinnied in irritation and pranced away. Link sighed.

"Come on, Epona, don't you remember me?" asked Link, giving her the puppy dog eyes. The mare sweat dropped and shook her mane. Suddenly a light bulb appeared over his head and he whipped out his ocarina.

"Maybe this will help." All the horses perked their ears when they heard the soothing notes of Epona's Song. Epona, who was currently trying to ignore the Hylian looked up in surprise and whinnied. She galloped over and nudged him softly.

Links giggled like a school girl and pet the mare. Epona sweat dropped and others shivered slightly.

"Kay Link, it's great that you got your horse to listen to you but please don't ever giggle like that again." said Ray. The others agreed.

"And what if I do?" Link retorted. Ray narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Do what?" everyone turned to see Malon walking up to them with Link's tunic.

"This. *giggles like a school girl*"

"O.o Kay Link, never do that again." said Malon throwing his tunic at him. Link laughed and slipped the cloth over his head.

"Thanks, oh and I got Epona to like me!" he said happily. Malon smiled.

"Hehe congratulations." said Malon. "What about you guys?"

"What do you mean?" asked Emily.

"Don't you guys want some horses?"

"You mean we can have one?" Malon sweat dropped as Hannah started dancing happily around the coral.

"Sure pick one."

"But we don't know how to ride." said Blaire.

"Actually we all know how to ride, you're the only one who doesn't" said Ray.

"Whaaat? Awwww no way!" she said.

"Don't worry, I can teach you how." said Link patting her shoulder.

"Yay thanks Linkeh!" Blaire laughed manically and pranced over to the group of horses.

"I like this one!" said Hannah petting the blond and white one. "What's her name?"

"These horses don't have names, except for Epona." answered Malon.

"Oh, well I guess I'll name her… Iris!" said Hannah.

"I'll take this one." Ray had chosen a grey Clydesdale mare with dark gray socks. "Her name will be BUTT HEAD!" The mare snorted irritably and kicked Ray in the stomach. "Oww. Ok… you can be Cloud… Oh my stomach…"

"Haha!" laughed Emily as she stroked the bay coloured stallion. It had a brown mane and tail. "You can be Cyrus."

"Aw what an awesome sauce horssssse!" Blaire exclaimed as she ran up to the black and silver stallion. It whinnied and nuzzled her. And now it was her turn to giggle like a school girl.

"Waddya gunna name it?" asked Link, walking up with a saddle and reins.

"Hmmm… CALCIFER, THE ALL MIGHTY FIRE DEMON!" she exclaimed.

"Uhh…"

"Hehe or Cal for short."

"Riiiight, anyways ready for your lesson?" asked Link as he started to put the saddle on Calcifer.

"YES LINK-SENSEI!" said Blaire, saluting. They both cackled and started riding.

A few hours later…

"Haha I am the Queen of Horses!" exclaimed Blaire as she pranced around the corral on Calcifer.

"Hey you know how to ride now!" said Ray, urging Cloud forward to prance beside his friend.

"Yepper doodle!" she said happily. Calcifer whinnied.

"_**Dude I love my name!**_" he neighed happily. "_**I'm a FIYAH DEMON!**_"

"_**Haha mine's nice. It's so simple but it suites me.**_" Cloud said. "_**But I can't believe he wanted to name me Butt Head.**_"

"_**He wanted to name me that too.**_" The horses looked down to see a grey wolfos running beside them.

"_**Who're you?**_" they asked.

"_**The name's Sebastian Alexander Montoya the 5**__**th**__**, or Sebbie.**_" the horses sweat dropped.

"_**Do all of these girl's animals have long names?**_" asked Calcifer. The wolfos shrugged.

Soon the whole group was trotting around the ranch, having a big conversation; even the horses and wolfos had one.

"Hey look at the animals," said Blaire. "Doesn't it seem like their talking to each other?"

"You're right." Emily agreed.

"Course I'm right! I'm always right!" laughed Blaire as she pointed her sword towards the sky.

"You weren't right when you scored 20 out of 40 on your spelling test." said Ray sweat dropping. Blaire rolled her eyes.

"Psh, that doesn't count."

"Whatever."

…

"HEY HAY FACES!" everyone looked over to where Malon was banging a pot with a spoon. "SUPPER'S READY!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" they all cheered as they galloped to the barn house.

oooOOOooo

"OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!" Malon and Ingo sweat dropped as they watched the teenagers eat. They were stuffing their faces and Link was crying anime tears.

"OH GODDESHES DISH ISH GOOD!" he exclaimed with a mouth full of food.

"MALON YOU MAKE DAH BEST FOOD EVAH!" yelled Blaire, stuffing a fork full of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"Uh please slow down, you're going to cause indigestion or something." she said.

"Sorry, but we haven't eaten for seven years." said Hannah nonchalantly. Ingo and Malon eyed them oddly.

Emily elbowed her friend in the ribs. "Eheheh, what she means is that we haven't eaten in so long that it feels like seven years."

"Uh huh!" said Ray stuffing a piece of pork in his mouth.

"Ooookey dokey." said Malon as she looked over at Navi who, of course, was stuffing herself as well.

"Oh is wittle Sebastian hungwy?" asked Blaire as she looked to at the wolfos. It wagged its tail and barked. She laughed then pulled out a meat shank from her dimensional bag and gave it to him.

oooOOOooo

"I'M STARTING WITH THE MAN IN THE MIRROR!" Blaire sang as she walked down the hall to the bathroom. She stopped though when she saw Emily and Hannah arguing about the washroom. They turned when they saw her and gave her a warning glare.

Blaire laughed nervously. "Hahaha…. déjà vu?"

A growl.

"Ok I'll just wait." she said bowing and walking quickly back down the hall to her room.

"What happened?" asked Link as Blaire re-entered the room. She sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"The girls' were arguing about the washroom again." she mumbled closing her eyes.

"Didn't feel like being tied up tonight?" asked Navi who was currently reading a book. Blaire laughed.

"Not really." she said. Link, Ray, Navi, and Blaire all laughed while Hannah and Emily continued to fight.

* * *

_**Aw poor Blaire not being able to use the little girl's room. HAHA! Anyways I know not much happens in this chapter but there's going to be a big plot twist in the near future! Just ask the fortune teller from Twilight Princess! *pulls in fortune teller***_

_**FT: **_Ahkakalakaohhoishdoishd... AHH! I see... a DRAGON! RAWR!

_**Ooookey dokey, so tell me how you like the chapter and I might give you a piece of my caaaaaaaaake! JUST KIDDING! It's all mine! *CHOMP***_

_**DJ: **_Riiiight, Read and Review and thanks for reading. By the way, a new chapter is up on The Wolf and the Fox.

_**(If you notice that anywhere in the story before they pull the Master Sword that I refer to them as teenager, please ignore that. I''ll get around to editing later.)**_

_**CMilkLOL**_


	10. Note

Hey guys. Today is a very sad day… well not really aha. But anyways, as you can probably tell I've lost interest in this story and I do realize it's mostly a rip off of "We're in Hyrule, stupid!" (great story btw, you should read!) I'd like to thanks my reviewers who actually liked this story and a special shout-out to msfcatlover for keeping this alive for this long. Thanks :) Anyways I will leave this up for people to read but it will most likely stay on _**infinite-hiatus**_! Again, I'm sorry but I don't want to write this anymore. Maybe, MAYBE once in a blu moon I shall update when I have nothing to do but probably won't.

Note for "The Wolf and the fox", I lied. The chapter will probably be up next week. Sorry, but I'm not good at keeping update promises. School's already getting in the way. But I'm writing chapter 9 right now sooooo yeah!

**Link:** CMilkLOL and the cast of "Summer in Hyrule" thank you for your support!

**Blaire:** What do we do now?

**Hannah:** I don't know.

**Ray:** Wanna get some ice cream at the Pine Dairy Bar?

**Emily:** YEASH!

**Malon:** Oh can I come?

**Blaire:** Kay let's go!

**Ray:** you comin CMilk?

Yeah in a minute! Get me a green apple flavor burst!

Haha anyways thanks for reading and i hope you aren't too mad. If you have any questions just review or send me a PM! Byeeeee~!

**Ganondorf:** I want some ice cream too!

**Zelda:** Mee too!

**Impa:** Me three!

**Rest of the Zelda Chars. I haven't mentioned:** Us too!

-CMilkLOL


End file.
